My Dear Espada
by Jay Kashiki
Summary: Ichigo awakens to find himself dead and a Hollow. As he moves up the food chain as a hollow and an Arrancar, he makes some companionships that may be too hard to break from. Can he go back home, or will he stay forever for the sake of one woman?ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new fanfic of mine called: My Dear Espada. **

**Many strange things can happen in a boy's life. For Ichigo, waking up to find himself transformed into a powerful creature is only the start of those strange things. As he ascends the ranks of the Hollows, he realizes that he is not alone. That some of those dear to him, and not so dear, are maybe suffering along with him. How will this tale end?**

**I do not own the Bleach franchise, because it would not be as popular if I did. All rights go to Tite Kubo and Viz Media. Please support the official release.**

Many strange things can happen in a boy's life. Normal boys go through puberty, love at first sight, rejection, fights, peer pressure, hormonal urging; you know something along those lines.

However, Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't that lucky. He didn't go through a normal boy's life. No, he was forced into a much different, much more dangerous and taxing life. What was this life you ask?

Well, maybe I should start from the beginning…

Ichigo struggled to open his eyes, the slight movement causing much stress on his body. He balled his fists, trying to muster the strength to open them. His toes curled fiercely, a muffled groan escaping through his teeth. His eyes flew open, only to find something strange.

Instead of Karakura Town daylight, what he found were dark, depressing skies. He sat up, his body protesting loudly. He looked through slightly wavy vision to see a terrain of white sand.

"What the…?" Ichigo mumbled to himself, bringing his hand to attempt to wipe away the blurriness. As he took his hand away, Ichigo gasped in shock.

His hand was different. His flesh on the hand was pure white, as if made bone. His eyes traced over it to see that it had been turned into a bony claw, sharp fingernails protruding from the ends of each finger. He turned to his other hand, only to find the same picture.

"What happened to my hands?" Ichigo asked himself, confusion and shock overshadowing every other emotion in his body.

Ichigo suddenly brought his hand to his head, a crippling migraine banging against his head like loud drums. As it subsided, Ichigo looked down. His eyes widened suddenly.

His legs were pale white, and longer. His feet were in almost the same condition as his hands. They were clawed and pale white. He scanned up his body to find himself bare; however, shame was not an emotion that was relevant at that point.

However, that was only the beginning of his shock. His worse discovery yet had come when he looked at his chest…

A hole. An empty hole.

A terrified yell ripped from his teeth once more. Shouldn't have he had been dead? A giant hole was in his chest. Shouldn't he have been dead? Maybe he was. Maybe it was all a dream.

A hand moved to his face. His face was bumpy and not proportional. It was as if he had a mask on. He had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was, it was no dream.

…

It had taken him a while, but Ichigo's shock had subsided somewhat, which made leeway for an intense rush of curiosity. He had gotten up to explore the vast, desert-like wasteland.

Ichigo had been walking for what he had thought was forever. However, he did notice something.

There was a large building in the middle of the desert. He had gathered that, since it was so noticeable from where he was, and that even though he walked towards it for a while and it still seemed far away; that it must be extremely huge. Probably big enough to fit a city.

But he couldn't worry about that. He had to keep walking. Maybe somebody was in that behemoth of a building, and they could give him some answers.

Ichigo continued walking, despite the pain it caused him. Then that's when it hit him. Hunger. Hunger none the likes he had ever felt before in his life. He craved something, but he wasn't sure what. But he was certain of something. The thing he craved was underground.

…

Aizen slumped on his throne, boredom almost getting the better of him. He scanned around the room, gazing at his most marvelous creation: The Espada. Each of them different, each of them loyal; well somewhat loyal, he said glancing towards a certain light blue-haired Espada. However, they're most frightening and helpful trait, they were powerful.

He had ranked them all by terms of they're power, speed, agility, battle prowess, and dexterity.

His eyes shifted towards his number one Espada, watching him lazily watch him back, no trace of fear evident on his face.

A voice from beside his throne pulled Aizen from his thoughts. "Aizen-sama? You okay?" Gin Ichimaru, his trusted right hand asked.

Aizen's smirk widened a fraction. "Yes, Gin. I was… contemplating," Aizen said, closing his eyes to regain his thoughts once more. He opened them again, his menacing eyes more prominent.

"My dear Espada, it seems as though a particularly interesting hollow has finished reverting," Aizen said, cueing another one of his helpers, Kaname Tosen, to activate the projector.

The projector turned one to show a hollow, one with bright orange hair and a menacing skull with 5 stripes going down it. His body was pure white and seemed extremely plain, except the red marking that covered his body, seeming to center into the ever-classic hollow hole; in which all hollows, even the Espada, possess.

However, one thing was off about this hollow. Despite it just being a regular low-class hollow, its reiatsu was unnaturally large. So large, that it rivaled the power of a Gillian-class hollow.

Aizen looked at the Espada, some of them raising their eyebrows in confusion. His smirk became even more prominent, glad that his Espada got the picture.

"Who is this hollow?" The second Espada, Baraggan Luisenbarn, asked. "Why's its reiatsu so large?"

The sixth Espada, Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez, snorted. "Large? Whaddya' mean? It's pathetic compared to us," He said, cockiness radiating from all over his body.

"You don't get it do you, Grimmjow?" The third and only female Espada, Tia Harribel, chided in. "The hollow is more powerful than most hollows its level."

"He has potential," The first Espada, Coyote Starrk, surprisingly stated.

All of the eyes fell on Starrk, looking with shock. He had never spoken in meetings before, and for this to make him talk, it must be important.

"What, you saying this weak little hollow could become an Espada?" The fifth Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga, asked with evident doubt.

"There's no way a weakass hollow like that can become an Espada," Grimmjow chided in. "I mean, he'd make a hell of a Fraccion, but an Espada, no way in hell."

There were murmurs of agreement within the Espada.

Aizen glanced at Grimmjow. "Alright Grimmjow, I'll propose a test. I want all Espada and Fraccion to attempt to recruit this new hollow. Whoever gets him will be able to keep him as a Fraccion."

"_All_ Espada," Aizen said, glancing towards the fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. His eyes then went across the room. "Now, we are dismissed."

The Espada rose from their seats, with only one goal in mind: Get the new Hollow.

_Well, at least keep him until he finishes his evolution._ Aizen thought, his plan already at phase one.

…

Ichigo felt a chill up his spine. It was as if something or someone was planning to get him.

**I hoped that didn't suck for you all. I worked for a good hour on that, so I hope you all enjoyed it. In my opinion, I didn't want to make it TOO long, and risk losing all of the suspense. **

**So what will happen as Ichigo roams through the Hueco Mundo desert? How will his hunger subside? Who will get to Ichigo first? How will the people of Karakura Town cope with the loss of Ichigo? Who will he see on his journey? What is Aizen up to? Why is the person with the answers asking YOU people? Read and find out peeps! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter for My Dear Espada. For those reviewers (if there were any), please keep reviewing. Constructive Criticism, compliments, predictions of future events, and grammar, spelling, or punctuation alerting are always appreciated.**

**Please R&R. **

_THE STORY LEFT OFF AT…_

_**Then that's when it hit him. Hunger. Hunger none the likes he had ever felt before in his life. He craved something, but he wasn't sure what. But he was certain of something. The thing he craved was underground.**_

_**The Espada rose from their seats, with only one goal in mind: Get the new Hollow. **_

…

Ichigo had gotten underground, via a giant dune in the sand. The dune had one of the weird trees Ichigo had seen. When Ichigo went atop the mount, it craved in, causing him to fall underground. He had grabbed the tree, only to find out that it extended all the way towards the bottom. This further sparked Ichigo's curiosity, though that too was overshadowed by his intense hunger.

So here he was, roaming a giant, rocky wasteland below the sandy one. His breathing became more labored as his body yearned heatedly for nourishment. Ichigo scanned around the terrain, looking for the source of his hunger.

Then a voice came from behind him. "Hmm, who are you?" A menacing voice asked. Ichigo turned quickly to spot a bird-like creature. It was pure white, with markings on it, just like him. It wore a strange white mask.

Ichigo's mouth began to water.

The creature's slim, yellow eyes narrowed. "Did you hear me? Who are you? What is your name, Hollow?"

Ichigo's mind then blanked out, and his body moved on its own.

There was a piercing scream that filled the terrain.

Suddenly Ichigo came back to reality. "What the hell…?" Ichigo said, looking down. His eyes widened in horror. The creature's mask had a portion bitten off, and blood pooled under its head. The creature was unmoving. Ichigo brought a hand to his face, only to feel warm moisture. He brought his hand into vision. Blood. Had he been attacked and wounded. There was no sign of a scar and injury, as if he could clearly tell with his face in the condition it was. He then took another look at the creature. Suddenly his mind put together the puzzle.

Ichigo gasped in horror. He had killed him. He had bitten off the creature's head like a cannibalistic maniac. Ichigo began to back away slowly, before more voices could be heard.

"My, my. That was quite a surprising reaction for a newer hollow," A voice said from Ichigo's left.

"Yes, it was quite amusing," A voice commented, a sadistic edge tone evident in it.

"And do you feel his power? It's absolutely breathtaking!" A voice said from behind him.

Ichigo's head turned wildly in the direction of the voices. They frightened him. They seemed deadly. Like something a person hears in a dark alley before getting murdered.

Ichigo's eyes widened as another creature strolled towards him. Its mask was that of an Anglerfish, its teeth extremely sharp.

"Yes, I'll enjoy eating him. He'll give me the power boost I need." The creature said.

The other three came into vision. One had the mask of a bear, one another bird, and the last one a lizard.

Ichigo's mouth then watered as they approached him closer. His mind blanked out once more. The screams became much more prominent in the terrain.

…

Tia Harribel and her Fraccion walked through the large fortress, heading towards a stairway leading to the outside.

"Harribel-sama, are you serious?" Apache, her loudest Fraccion, yelled.

Harribel spared no response; she kept walking towards the stairs.

"Of course she's serious," Sun-sun, her most composed Fraccion stated.

"Apache, maybe you should shut your fat mouth. If you were listening, this Hollow has unbelievable reiatsu. He could be useful," Mila-Rose, her second loudest Fraccion, stated.

Apache turned to glare at Mila-Rose. "Maybe you should shut the hell up and think for once, bitch!"

Mila-Rose sent a punch towards Apache's face. The connection knocked Apache back. "What did you call me?"

Apache rose to pull on Mila-Rose's hair, with Mila-Rose following suit. "Bitch, bitch, bitch, stupid, dumb, ugly, weak, BITCH!"

"So dumb." Sun-Sun commented, closing her eyes.

"What you say?" Mila-Rose and Apache asked angrily in unison.

Harribel then chided in calmly. "Calm down, ladies. You're embarrassing yourselves," She said, her voice commanding.

Apache and Mila-Rose immediately stepped down from each other. "Sorry, Harribel-sama," All three said in unison.

Harribel's thoughts then trailed towards the hollow. _His power is enormous. Maybe I should wait until his evolution to an Adjuchas. It would make him much easier to control at that point. _

Harribel made it to the outside of Hueco Mundo. _Maybe we should stop here._

"Sleep for now girls. We'll pursue him in a day's time," Harribel stated, walking to the gigantic wall of Las Noches and sitting down.

Her fraccion, though confused, complied with her order. They sat down in the sand, and laid down for some shut eye.

…

Ichigo exhaled heavily as he walked through the terrain, which he had come to learn was called the Menos Forest. While still unbeknownst to the identity of a Menos, he concluded that it was a creature like him. But, that wasn't the foremost thing on his mind.

_I can't believe I killed them. A sentient creature. _He though repentantly. _If she saw me now, she would be so disappointed._

The wave of guilt subsided quickly when his senses began to heighten. That's when he felt it. A large presence or _presences_. They felt similar to the creatures he had killed. There were a lot. He couldn't tell exactly, but, he made it out to be about thirty or more. He made his way to a ledge that led deeper into the Menos Forest.

Below, a large battle was underway. There were dozens of the creatures down there, each of their masks varying. They were tearing each other apart. A cannibalistic race of creatures, however the name was a mystery to him. Then, he remembered… the first creature he killed had called him something before he blacked out.

What was it? Hollow? That was it. Hollow. He called a Hollow. He could only guess that the names of these creatures were hollows, and that he had become one of them. This realization, however, did not placate his terror; no, it had only helped to raise it.

Then his mouth began to water, looking at the numbers of hollows wane. Impulsively and hungrily, his body jumped off the ledge, full tilt towards the battle below to claim his prey.

…

Everyone had arrived for Ichigo's funeral.

Karin and Yuzu both cried, Yuzu kneeling over Ichigo's casket, while Karin faced the other way.

Tatsuki Arisawa sobbed heavily. "Ichigo, you idiot. Why'd you go and die?" She mumbled to herself sadly, the falling from her cheeks.

Yasutora Sado, or just "Chad", looked down at the casket, sadness extremely obvious in his eyes.

Away by a tree, Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father; smoked a cigarette, gazing at the gray skies. _Why? Why did he have to take him too? Masaki didn't want that. But it happened. And I wasn't there to help at all._

Michiru and Chizuru both looked down sadly. Though they had not gotten to know Ichigo that well, they had found out from Tatsuki what he had gone through. They had been okay friends with Ichigo, and they were friends enough to mourn for him.

Though, perhaps the one most devastated with Ichigo's loss was Orihime Inoue. She was on her knees, tears falling from her face in droves. _It can't be. No. It's not. He's not… no!_ She thought, her tears soaking into the grounds.

The rain began to pound harder. After ten minutes, the casket was lowered into the grave. And when it was buried, everyone left. The only ones who stayed were Ichigo's family and Orihime.

The rain began to wane. The Kurosaki family took Orihime to their home, refusing to let her be alone. They were very aware of her feelings, and they would do everything to help her feel better.

…

Ichigo opened his eyes to see the Menos Forest. However, it was much different. He seemed taller. He looked to see the ground. Either he was high up, or he had a massive growth spurt.

Ichigo looked down at his body. It was no longer a pale white, but not a jet black. It extended down towards the ground below. He quickly surmised that he had grown. A LOT.

Ichigo tried to open his mouth, but only a menacing howl erupted.

**This has been the second chapter. I hope you all liked it.**

**In my opinion, Orihime will NEVER get over Ichigo. EVER!**

**It looks like Harribel will be taking the initiative. **

**IchiHarr (Ichigo X Harribel) is unheard of, but I will make it prominent. However, the story is filtered IchiOri, which will also be prominent.**

**Please keep reading. I love reviews too! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of My Dear Espada.**

**So far, I like the tone of the story. I'm a serious writer; therefore serious things are my forte. I love comedy, but serious things are more edgy and cool. **

**Remember R&R! No discrimination! Say anything you want.**

**Let's get down to business.**

**Chapter three, baby!**

_THE STORY LEFT OFF AT…_

"_**Sleep for now girls. We'll pursue him in a day's time," Harribel stated, walking to the gigantic wall of Las Noches and sitting down.**_

_**Her fraccion, though confused, complied with her order. They sat down in the sand, and laid down for some shut eye.**_

_**..**_

_**The rain began to pound harder. After ten minutes, the casket was lowered into the grave. And when it was buried, everyone left. The only ones who stayed were Ichigo's family and Orihime.**_

_**The rain began to wane. The Kurosaki family took Orihime to their home, refusing to let her be alone. They were very aware of her feelings, and they would do everything to help her feel better.**_

_**..**_

_**Ichigo looked down at his body. It was no longer a pale white, but not a jet black. It extended down towards the ground below. He quickly surmised that he had grown. A LOT.**_

_**Ichigo tried to open his mouth, but only a menacing howl erupted.**_

Ichigo wasn't able to voice his amazement and shock, but internally, he was standing in awe of himself. He was gigantic! He was able to feel a large amount of energy in him, which; while terrifying, was exhilarating.

He opened his mouth once more to speak, only for another howl to rip from his mouth. Ichigo turned his head to scan the area. Nothing in his line of vision.

_This is amazing! _He thought, the power making a complete about-face in his attitude towards the hollow subject.

Suddenly, his even more heightened senses detected another presence. This one was large. Larger than most he had felt so far.

_It must be another hollow! _

Ichigo could feel the presence getting closer. Then, it grew. Was the hollow getting stronger? No.

_There's more… _He thought, the confidence slowly becoming dread.

Suddenly, more howls could be heard. The howls sounded exactly like his.

Then they came into view. Large black bodies that extended like cloaks from masks with long, pointed noses. There were five. They each had identical masks.

Ichigo felt the sudden hunger, but this time it was conscious. He took a step forward, clocking the opposing hollow's reaction. Nothing. They stood, swaying lightly. He then took another step forward, noticing how slow his large body was. Again, nothing. They seemed almost oblivious to his intentions.

_How dumb. I guess the size cuts off their brainpower. _Ichigo thought, taking large steps towards them.

He stopped a short distance in front of the nearest hollow. Lowering his head towards it, he took a bite. A loud, pained howl ripped from its mouth. Ripping a chunk from its black body, he watched the large black hollow plummet to the ground below with a powerful thud.

Ichigo then turned to begin eating his next victim, the act weighing heavily on his heart, but helping his appetite.

…

Harribel and her fraccion had begun their search once more. They raced through the desert, following the large increase in power.

"How much closer are we?" Mila-Rose asked.

"Fifty-two miles," Sun-Sun answered.

"So there's still a ways to go," Apache stated. A smirk then adorned her face. "No problem!"

Harribel, the lead, narrowed her eyes. _His power seems to be growing more and more each second. Maybe waiting this long was a bad idea. _

"Apache, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun; pick the pace." Harribel said, still focused on the hollow's energy.

"Yes, ma'm!" The three complied in unison.

Harribel then sensed energy close to the hollow's. Someone familiar.

_Grimmjow. So you made it there before me._

…

Grimmjow was on the prowl with his fraccion, flying through the desert at high speed to find the hollow. He locked onto his energy and was focused on finding him.

"Hey! Hurry the hell up!" Grimmjow yelled to his fraccion, who trailed behind him.

"We're trying!" D-Roy answered. "I don't even understand why you're in such a hurry to get such a weak hollow."

"It's none of your damn business!" Grimmjow answered. "We're going to get him! That's all!"

"I know that, but why are you so intent on _this _particular hollow?" asked.

Grimmjow snorted. "Didn't you sense his power? It grew! It fucking grew! He's _already _evolved! He'll be perfect!" Grimmjow excitedly yelled.

He was starting to scare his fraccion. Grimmjow never acted this excitedly for anyone. This must've been the real deal.

_And Harribel's already on the move. No way she's gonna' pass me up!_ Grimmjow thought cockily.

Grimmjow's eyes widened a bit. Energy was close. Someone familiar. This particular person was the last person he wanted to see.

"Ulquiorra." Grimmjow growled, picking up the speed. "No way in hell you're passing me up _this _time!"

…

Ulquiorra sonido'd through the desert quickly, reaching the ground where the Menos Forest resided. He looked down through bored eyes, sensing the hollow's power build up at an intense rate.

_I estimate after at least thirty more Gillian, he'll ascend. _Ulquiorra thought, powering up a cero in his finger. The blast erupted, causing a giant hole, which he jumped into, landing into the Menos Forest.

He landed on a ledge, watching the hollows that surrounded it bow to him. _His power is growing. He has just finished off two more Gillian._

Ulquiorra jumped in the air, using his reiatsu to stand in midair. He then began walking slowly towards the hollow, interested to see if his theory would be correct.

…

Ichigo walked through the forest, his power increasing more and more. He spotted five more hollows, and then proceeded to feast on them. Ichigo howled, his urges becoming more and more deliberate. He walked slowly towards another group. There were six. He proceeded to eat them as well.

Ichigo then spotted a group of hollows rushing at him, their energy seeming hostile. Instinctively, Ichigo opened his mouth to howl. However, what exited his mouth was far from anything he could ever imagine.

A red ball charged quickly in his mouth, releasing into a large beam that completely eradicated the hollows.

_What the hell was that? _Ichigo exclaimed internally. _When could I do that? Man, I really am hot shit!_

Ichigo turned his head to the source of a large howl.

_More hollows. _Ichigo thought, walking towards the hollows. _Food._

**This chapter was a bit shorter then the others. But I have to go to my grandma's. She's sick, so I'm going to spend a night. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this one. I hope you guys stay with me! Remember reviews keep me updating! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, before we start, everyone there's a note. Everyone must be stumped as to why when I talk about one of the Espada, I use "the Hollow" when I refer to Ichigo. That's because they have no idea what his name is yet. And, when I use Ichigo's name when I talk about Ichigo; is because, Ichigo knows his own name. There, just wanted to get that out there.**

**Well, this is chapter four. Who will get Ichigo first? What will Ichigo be like in his Adjuchas form? What is the Kurosaki family and Orihime doing at this point? Read and find out.**

**Read R&R please! Enjoy!**

_THE STORY LEFT OFF AT…_

_**Ichigo turned his head to the source of a large howl.**_

_**More hollows. Ichigo thought, walking towards the hollows. Food.**_

_**..**_

_**Ulquiorra jumped in the air, using his reiatsu to stand in midair. He then began walking slowly towards the hollow, interested to see if his theory would be correct.**_

_**..**_

_**Grimmjow's eyes widened a bit. Energy was close. Someone familiar. This particular person was the last person he wanted to see. **_

"_**Ulquiorra." Grimmjow growled, picking up the speed. "No way in hell you're passing me up this time!"**_

_**..**_

_**Harribel then sensed energy close to the hollow's. Someone familiar.**_

_**Grimmjow. So you made it there before me.**_

Ichigo had finished his meal and began to search for more. His actions were completely deliberate. He found himself a slave to his own desire. In his mind, Ichigo pondered how much he would have to eat before getting full. Judging by his huge body, it would be many a meal before he ever felt even a fraction of being full.

There had been five there. That made his total so far about twenty-one so far. He felt he his peaking, though he hoped that wouldn't be his limit. He was so powerful now, but he felt that he needed to be even stronger to survive here. He could tell there were beings more powerful than him in this world. Far more powerful. He needed to reach the pinnacle of his own power.

Ichigo spotted a group of eight hollows.

_A feast fit for a King. _Ichigo thought, smugness getting the better of him.

Ichigo walked towards the unsuspecting hollows, and proceeded to massacre them as well. The guilt he had previously felt was long gone now, and was replaced by a drive. A drive to become strong. The strongest.

_Twenty-nine. _Ichigo counted to himself internally. _I feel… weird._

Indeed, he did feel weird. It felt as if his power was about to explode if he had eaten even one more hollow. He didn't know if that was good or bad, but curiosity got the better of him. He turned his head towards a couple of hollows bounding in the opposite direction.

_Let's see then. _Ichigo thought, moving as quickly as he could to the hollows.

…

Ulquiorra felt a sudden spike of reiatsu in the direction of the hollow. He could tell what that meant.

_He's evolved. Finally. _Ulquiorra thought, using sonido to speed through the forest to his target.

Now that he had evolved, Ulquiorra could have a better chance of recruiting a strong fraccion. Already his power felt like the power of an upper-level Adjuchas. Almost Vasto Lorde. Almost, but still no where near that caliber.

But, it would be easier for him if the hollow just refused. If he did, Ulquiorra would be able to go back to Las Noches knowing that he fulfilled Aizen-sama's wish.

He made it in less than a minute, arriving to a stunning looking hollow. His body, while still pale white, was more muscular. His orange hair stayed, but this time it draped down his back in a feral, unkempt style. The claws on his hands and feet were more pronounced, however his number of fingers and toes reduced to three. A large tail swung around the back of his body, red markings running through the middle of it. However, his mask stayed the same. A menacing skull. He was truly terrifying. And his power matched his looks. How he used that power, however, mattered most.

"Well, you truly are a terrifying one aren't you," Ulquiorra said, gaining the hollow's attention. The hollow did a double-take in his direction, looking at him through slit, yellow eyes. However, his gaze was more chilling than most hollows.

He was powerful. No doubt.

…

Grimmjow felt the sudden surge of energy, and he knew that the evolution had happened already.

"Fuck," He said to himself. He sonido'd over to a large hole in the sand. "Ulquiorra… you're already there."

"Wait Grimmjow!" D-Roy yelled.

However, Grimmjow had no time to waste. He sonido'd into the hole, rushing through the Menos Forest to the hollow and Ulquiorra.

"I'm not gonna' lose to you, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow exclaimed, his voice echoing through the forest. "He's mine!"

Grimmjow picked up the pace, his face plastered with a feral grin.

…

Harribel could feel the surge in power as well. She knew he had evolved.

_Now's our chance. We can get to him._ She thought, stopping completely.

Her fraccion stopped in their tracks.

"Harribel-sama, what's wrong?" Mila-Rose asked.

Sun-Sun looked under them. "He's right under here, isn't he?" She asked, looking back up to Harribel.

Apache grinned. "Well then, let's do this!" Apache said, lowering the horn on her head. The crimson ball of energy powered-up, releasing into the sand with a large boom. "There we go!"

A fist suddenly came in contact with Apache's face.

Apache rose, her face feral and angry. "What the fuck!" She glared at Mila-Rose.

"Did Harribel-sama ask you to do that, idiot?" Mila-Rose yelled.

"She wanted it done, so I did it!"

"You're a dumbass!"

"You're a bigger one!"

"Fuck you, bitch!"

"Fuck you, slut!"

Sun-Sun cleared her throat to get their attention. "Um, Harribel-sama went in already."

Apache and Mila-Rose both looked into the hole to see Harribel already going inside.

"If you're coming, let's go," Harribel said, not turning around.

"See you guys when you're done," Sun-Sun said, sonido'ing into the hole behind Harribel.

"Wait! Hold up!" Apache and Mila-Rose called after them, sonido'ing in as well.

…

Ichigo stared at the strange person, his eyes wide with amazement. He had no idea there were humans there. Then, he took a look at the man's head. A half of a helmet with a horn on it. It looked oddly reminiscent to a hollow's mask. He then took another look at the man. He didn't look all _that _human. Pale skin, with green lines coming down his eyes in a crying fashion. He must've been some breed of hollow. Or an emo. Ichigo felt that he could take a pick and both might be correct.

But that wasn't the problem. The problem was the energy this guy leaked. It was huge. Not only huge, but dark. He seemed as if he would attack at a moment's notice. His expression showed no emotion whatsoever, only adding to his intimidating energy.

"Wh-who are you?" Ichigo asked, stuttering from fear.

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer. I am an Espada," he answered, his expression unchanged. An Espada?

_Definitely a breed of hollow. _Ichigo thought.

"You are?" he asked, his tone demanding.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Ichigo Kurosaki," he answered, balling his clawed fists. He had to be ready to fight a moment's notice.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. An unusual name," Ulquiorra answered.

"Ulquiorra's not the most common name in the world either," Ichigo retorted.

"Not common? Maybe not in your world," he answered.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes for a second, and opened them again. "That does not matter right now," Ulquiorra answered. "I've come to you with a proposition."

Ichigo's stepped back a bit. There was something suspicious going on. "What proposition?"

Ulquiorra stared at him. "How would you like more power?"

Ichigo's eyes widened a fraction more. "What?"

Ulquiorra stood motionless. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

Ichigo _did _want more power. But how could _he_ know that? This man, whom Ichigo had only met a minute ago.

"Do you-" Ulquiorra began. He was cut off by a large boom.

Ichigo turned to his right to see a woman. Her hair was blond, and pulled into three braids. She had a shirt that covered only half of her breasts, which were, just like her skin, had an attractive tan. An almost ganguro* appearance. Her eyes locked on with Ichigo's, and he could tell by the way she looked, he was her primary target.

Ichigo saw the three behind her, who glared at him back. They seemed to be her followers. One thing he did notice was that they all wore white, just like Ulquiorra.

"Harribel. You made it." Ulquiorra said. His eyes flickered back to Ichigo's. "Well then, Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you want more power?"

Ichigo had seen many movies to understand what he was offering. He wanted him to be his personal sidekick. Ichigo wasn't going to have that. "I want power. But I won't be a lackey to do it," he answered.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Very well then," he said. His eyes closed once more. "Harribel, you can have a run at it. Grimmjow is already on his way." And with that, Ulquiorra vanished in thin air, a small static-like sound emanating from his previous position.

Ichigo stood amazed, before he was pulled from his awe by the lady's voice.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is your name?" She asked. Her mouth was covered by her short coat, though he could hear her voice clearly.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. You are?" He asked; a flippant tone evident in his voice.

"How dare you!" On of the ones from behind her yelled. She had a horn that looked similar to a rhino's.

"Apache." The lady said, her voice commanding. The girl behind her immediately settled down. "My name is Tia Harribel. It's a pleasure to meet such a powerful hollow."

Ichigo was somewhat flattered. "Thanks. It's a pleasure to meet someone with such a high amount of energy," he complimented back. He wasn't lying, her energy was enormous. Even larger than Ulquiorra's.

But what was it that Ulquiorra called himself? Ichigo thought, then that's when the name came back to him. "So, by any chance, are you one of those Espada, too?"

Harribel nodded. "I am Espada #3. Out of all Arrancar, my power is ranked third," She said. Arrancar? "By any chance, _do_ you want more power?"

There goes that question again. "I do, but I won't be some sidekick," he said.

Harribel nodded. "I understand that, but-" She was cut off by another voice.

"Well that's too bad, hollow!" A voice screamed.

Ichigo turned to see a blue-haired man. Human-like, despite the jaw-line he had. He was a breed of hollow. No doubt about it.

Ichigo was suddenly becoming more and more popular.

**Alright, this one was a little longer. Though, I particularly didn't like it though. It was too confusing. All of my favorite Espada meeting up like that one-by-one was very hard to do. I spent about 3 hours on this, and it still turned out bad.**

**Oh well. Please review. Constructive Criticism needed URGENTLY! Thanks. Wait for the next update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**For those who actually like my story enough to stay with me, thank you. I love you all. In a plutonic way. **

**But anyways, this is the fifth chapter. Ichigo will finally leave the dreadful Menos Forest, but there will be a fight that will ensue. I know that I've waited too long for it to come to this point, but I would love it for you all to bear with me. **

**Please be patient, as I am pondering whom Ichigo will ally himself with. It is tough, but it will be decided once he becomes an Arrancar. It will be obvious though. It shouldn't take a genius to know. **

**Well, anyways, on with the story.**

_THE STORY LEFT OFF AT…_

_**Ichigo turned to see a blue-haired man. Human-like, despite the jaw-line he had. He was a breed of hollow. No doubt about it.**_

_**Ichigo was suddenly becoming more and more popular.**_

Ichigo stared at the man, who had descended to the ground. It didn't take an energy reading to know that he was hostile. The feral grin on his face and the way he walked towards Ichigo said enough. The man stopped a few feet from Ichigo, his eyes scrutinizing and dangerous.

"So you're the hollow, huh? You evolved pretty damn fast!" He half-yelled, in what Ichigo could only guess was amazement. He couldn't feel flattered though. He had to stay on his toes if the man tried anything.

The man sneered at Ichigo. "Well, aren't you gonna' say somethin'?" The man's grin disappeared and was replaced by a dangerous frown. "What's the matter? You too pussy to say somethin' back?" The man snorted, and then turned. "Damn! And I thought you had some type of balls on you. Guess I was wrong; you're just a pussy like the rest of 'em." With that he began to walk away.

Ichigo didn't know what, but something in him snapped. "What the fuck did you just say?" Ichigo growled out. All other emotions of intimidation were gone.

The man stopped, and then turned back. His grin was back. "That's more like it," He said, cracking his knuckles. "I said you were a pussy. A pussy ass bitch."

Ichigo growled. "For your safety, I'd take that back," he threatened. Ichigo was acting on pure instinct now. He felt the man's energy. Ichigo could tell his was a little higher. That gave him confidence.

The man laughed hysterically. "Oh my god! That's rich! For a minute there, it sounded like you were threatening me!" He said, suddenly gaining his composure. "It's not smart."

"It wasn't a genius idea to try and provoke me, either," Ichigo said, getting on all fours. "I should shut that mouth of yours now."

"Oh, really? Kid, you need to learn some freakin' respect!" The man said, cracking his neck. "Come at me!"

Ichigo, instinctively, held out his hand. A crimson ball of energy powered-up into it, and let loose with a loud booming sound. The blast decimated that part of the battlefield.

Ichigo looked into the air, watching the man as he laughed.

"That's it! That's the power! Come at me with all you got!" The man said, charging at Ichigo.

Ichigo growled, jumping into the air. As they careened, a large gust of wind erupted around the Menos Forest.

…

In the Kurosaki family's house, the atmosphere was heavy and sad. Yuzu sadly cooked dinner in the kitchen, unconsciously letting the pot boil over.

In the living room, Karin sat watching the TV. Her favorite show was on, but she was paying no attention to it. Next to the TV, was a family picture. She and Yuzu smiled into the camera, while Ichigo and Isshin stood in the background arguing.

Upstairs, in his room, Isshin gazed at a picture of his wife and Ichigo. Ichigo was only 6 and he was holding his mother's hand.

Orihime. She was in Ichigo's room. She sat on his bed in a fetal position. Her auburn hair splayed on her knees. She couldn't cry anymore, her tears had dried away. She wished she could though. Everything in the room reminded her of Ichigo. No matter how much it hurt her, she had to keep something so she could remember him. But one thing bothered her. And she knew who to go to.

Orihime, however, got up, and walked out of the room. Her eyes showed no emotion whatsoever. She walked to Isshin's room, and knocked on the door.

Isshin came and opened the door. "Orihime. Hello. Are you feeling okay?"

_Of course I'm not. _Orihime thought to herself. "Yes, I'm fine," She lied.

Isshin stared at her through sad eyes. "I'm so sorry," He said to himself.

Orihime looked up at him. "But I have one question."

Isshin looked back at her. "What is it?"

Orihime looked down. There was a silence. Then she finally she spoke up, "That thing that killed Ichigo, what was it?"

Isshin's eyes widened. To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

…

Ichigo swung a claw at the man, only for it to miss. The man zoomed under him, and flipped above, landing a kick into his back. Ichigo went flying into a rock, landing on his feet. When Ichigo looked up, the man stood in the air, looking down at him with a feral grin.

"What's your name, hollow?" The man asked.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Ichigo Kurosaki," he answered.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, huh?" The man said, disappearing in the fashion similar to Ulquiorra.

Adrenaline kicked in, and Ichigo sensed the man's presence to the side of him. Ichigo let out his clawed hand, blocking a powerful kick from the man.

"Nice move, Kurosaki!" he complimented dangerously.

Ichigo grunted. "Your name," he demanded.

The man's grin got wider. "Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez!" He yelled. "I'm the man who's about ta' kick your ass!"

Grimmjow's kick went through, landing on Ichigo's left shoulder, and sending him flying into another rock. Ichigo jumped through the top, the crimson ball in his hand once more. Ichigo released the blast, destroying the ground below with a powerful boom that shook the very battlefield.

Grimmjow came from the smoke, and a fist careened with Ichigo's face. It sent him flying again, although he landed on his feet.

Ichigo rushed at Grimmjow, his fist balled. He had a plan. Grimmjow waited for him to come. Ichigo swung his fist, though Grimmjow easily dodged. This however was something Ichigo expected. As Grimmjow bent down to dodge, a knee careened with his face. Grimmjow was sent flying. As he flew back, Ichigo sent another blast at him. The blast hit him in the stomach this time.

Grimmjow yelled in pain, and fell to the ground in a trail of smoke. Ichigo began to walk towards him, but was surprised when Grimmjow jumped from the ground, sword in hand. His hand was placed over it in a scratching fashion.

"Now, Grind-!" Grimmjow yelled, though he was cut off by a kick to his face. Tia Harribel had kicked him, causing him to fly through three rocks and a pillar.

Ichigo stood in awe of her strength. She was beautiful and strong.

…

Harribel watched as Grimmjow picked himself up and sonido'd back to their part of the battlefield.

"What the hell's your problem, Harribel? Why'd you interfere?" Grimmjow yelled, anger emanating wildly from his body.

"He won, Grimmjow." She stated simply.

Grimmjow's face contorted to a look of confusion. "He only got TWO hits on me! I got SEVERAL!" He yelled, outraged at her interference.

"Yes, but look at your stomach," She said.

Grimmjow looked down at his stomach, and his eyes widened madly. A large scar from the blast was bleeding ferociously.

"His cero broke through your hierro and wounded you. You did only minimal damage to him. You've lost," She said, her eyes narrow with intimidation.

Grimmjow glared at Ichigo. "You son of a-" He was cut off by Harribel standing right in front of him.

Her eyes narrowed. "Attempt to lay another hand on him and I'll rip it off," She said; her voice as intimidating as her eyes.

Grimmjow began to sweat a bit. Harribel knew Grimmjow couldn't take her in a fight.

"Fine," Grimmjow said, stepping down. He turned to Ichigo. "This ain't over!" He growled before sonido'ing, with his fraccion following.

…

Ichigo stared at Tia Harribel, his savior of the day, in awe. Her power was amazing, unrelenting.

"Th-thank you," Ichigo managed out.

Harribel turned to him. "You're stronger than I predicted. I'm impressed," Harribel complimented, her voice bored.

Ichigo, once again, felt flattered. "Thanks, you're strong yourself," he complimented back.

Harribel closed her eyes, crossing her arms. "Now, I want to ask you again. Will you come with us?" She asked; her voice surprisingly soft. She opened her eyes to see his reaction.

Ichigo pondered the request, wondering if it was some form of trap. For now, he had to go with his gut instinct. He nodded, accepting her request.

Harribel nodded. "Then as of this moment, you are my newest fraccion," She said, holding out her hand.

Ichigo was wary about the gesture. He stepped back a bit.

"Do not be frightened. You aren't able to fly, so I will help you out," Harribel said.

Ichigo warily grabbed her hand, and in the blink of an eye, they were back on the desert ground.

Ichigo gasped in awe of the speed.

"You aren't an Arrancar, so sonido would be a mystery to you," She said, folding her arms again. "Let's go, everyone," She said, walking off.

"Shouldn't he eat first?" One of the girls behind Ichigo said. She had her hand over her mouth like an ancient Japanese maiden. She looked particularly snake-like to Ichigo.

"Yeah, or he'll regress," Another one said. She reminded Ichigo of Amazon.

Ichigo looked around for food, his eyes falling on a large hollow. Instinctively, he pounced, devouring a part of its mask. The hollow didn't die, but Ichigo had gotten satisfaction from the meal.

"We will walk back to the fortress. Let him eat on the way," Harribel said, not turning around. Ichigo saw another hollow and began his journey for his dinner.

…

**I took too long of a break and lost track of the story at this point. I loved the fight scene though. I'm going to reread this chapter, then tell it from then. It will be super special awesome.**

**I'll try to make the next chapter bearable. **

**And for those who think it, I'm sorry I made Harribel so nice, but in my opinion she's like Nel. She's nice to her fraccion but mean to the enemy. It's cool. She's cool.**

**Stay tuned for the next update of My Dear Espada. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, so Ichigo has chosen Harribel as his new Espada mentor. They are now on their way to Las Noches. **

**Many things will be explained to Ichigo at this point. We'll also see what's happening with Tatsuki on Earth. **

**Remember R&R! Also rate if you want!**

**Now, here we go. Chapter six!**

_THE STORY LEFT OFF AT…_

_**Ichigo looked around for food, his eyes falling on a large hollow. Instinctively, he pounced, devouring a part of its mask. The hollow didn't die, but Ichigo had gotten satisfaction from the meal. **_

"_**We will walk back to the fortress. Let him eat on the way," Harribel said, not turning around. Ichigo saw another hollow and began his journey for his dinner.**_

Ichigo had finished off about twelve hollows, and his power kept growing significantly. He was already worlds stronger than the three of Harribel's followers. His power had been growing a lot more now, and he began to feel even more different.

A little time later after his twelfth hollow, one of Harribel's followers approached him. It was the Amazon. "Your name is Ichigo, right?"

"Yeah," He said, nodding.

She snorted, and a grin came to her face. "You're not a very polite one, are you?" She asked, lifting her eyebrow.

Ichigo chuckled a bit. "I get that a lot. What's your name?"

"Mila-Rose," she answered. She gestured to the snake-maiden, "That's Sun-Sun," then to the horned lady, "Apache."

Ichigo nodded a couple times. "Nice names."

"Since you're new, I need to fill you in."

Ichigo knew what was coming, and he decided to end it now. "Lemme' guess; you're going to tell me that you three are the favorites of Harribel-san, and you want me to know that I have to listen to you as long as I'm on the team."

Mila-Rose's grin widened. "You're quick on the uptake."

Ichigo snorted. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not going to listen to anyone but the leader. Harribel-san," Ichigo said, gesturing towards Harribel.

"That's Harribel-sama!" Apache yelled.

"Whatever, Apanki," Ichigo calmly said.

"That's _APACHE!_" Apache yelled, correcting him.

"Apampi, got it," Ichigo said, purposely making her angry.

"Get it right, asshole!" Apache yelled.

"Maybe you shouldn't get her riled up like that," Mila-Rose said.

"I'm sorry Mira-Rose," Ichigo said.

"That's MILA-Rose!" She growled.

"Oh right. Sorry." Ichigo said, rubbing his feral hair.

"You two are so stupid," Sun-Sun said. "He obviously has trouble remembering names."

"But, Sun-Sun is an easy name to remember." Ichigo said.

"Why thank you," Sun-Sun said.

"We're here." Harribel said.

Ichigo was pulled out of his conversation. He hadn't even noticed how close they had gotten to the building, but when he looked at it, he was in awe.

The building itself was enormous. Though a plain white color, the building was longer and higher than any structure Ichigo had ever seen.

Ichigo began up the long stairway with Harribel, eager to see what his fate was.

…

Tatsuki sat in her bed in a fetal position, the tears still flowing down her cheeks. She was destroyed. Not only because Ichigo was one of her best friends, but because she couldn't tell him how much he meant. But that wasn't the worst of it. She remembered her final words to him.

..

"_Why don't you?" She asked, tears being to pool in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry Tatsuki, but-" Ichigo tried to explain, but was cut off._

"_Just don't say anything. Just leave Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled, the tears spilling over._

"_But-" Ichigo tried to say something again, but was cut off._

"_I hate you, Ichigo! I never want to see your face again!" Tatsuki yelled, pulling her legs into a fetal position. "Leave and don't come back!"_

_Ichigo sadly complied, getting up and walking away. _

_As his footsteps faded, she said "I wish there was some way for me to never see you again," she said, unbeknownst that her wish would soon come true a month later…_

_.._

Her memory ended when she began a new set of tears.

"I guess, _I _was the one who killed Ichigo," she said, the sobs breaking through her chest.

Ichigo walked into the throne room with Harribel and the three girls. Ichigo had been sight-seeing the fortress, which he had learned was called Las Noches. The first thing he noticed was the long table. A bunch of people he had never seen were there, staring (or more like glaring) at him. However, there were two faces he did recognize: Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

The second thing he noticed was the large throne, in which a man sat. His hair was smoothed back, and his mouth was pulled into an intimidating smirk. Though, the thing that scared Ichigo the most was his piercing eyes. They were evil and feral.

"Hello there, Ichigo Kurosaki. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," The man said, his voice polite and deep.

Ichigo gulped lowly. "Likewise. Are you the Aizen I've been hearing so much about?" Ichigo asked.

The man's eyes narrowed, though his smirk remained. "Yes, I am. I'm very flattered that you know my name," Aizen said. Ichigo could tell he was lying through his teeth.

"I'm glad you know mine," Ichigo said. He was glad. Glad that he didn't have to go through an introduction with him.

"We've been watching you. I, in particular, have taken an interest in you. Your power intrigues me. You are much stronger than the average Adjuchas-class hollow, and your power seems to grow every second," He said, expressing what was supposed to be amazement. "But, there will come a day where your power will stop growing. That's where I come in," Aizen said.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Was there really such a thing as to stop growing more powerful?

"I see that this has taken you by surprise. However, I will not let that happen to you. I will see to it that you become stronger, if you decide to join my army," Aizen said, his voice tempting.

Ichigo again pondered the future. But at this point he needed to survive. So he would go with his gut again.

"Okay. I will. Aizen… sama," Ichigo said, bowing to him.

Ichigo looked up to see Aizen in front of him, looking down at him. His smirk was still present; however, there was a strange sphere in his left hand. There was a flash of light, and Ichigo opened his eyes again.

"As of this moment, Ichigo Kurosaki; you are an Arrancar," Aizen said.

Ichigo looked at his hands. Flesh. No more pale white skin. Warm, light flesh. He looked down at himself, showing that he was, indeed, naked. Once again, he was not ashamed. No, his power was so great in his body that amazement overshadowed all other emotion.

..

Ichigo was taken to a room in the fortress where he bathed, changed, and checked his appearance. A long face, with a strong jaw-line; though with a very small hint of baby fat lingering. His hair was an unkempt, bright orange, and his eyes a chocolate color. The only difference was the bit of hollow mask that stuck to the top left side of his face.

His attire consisted of a white, form-fitting shihakusho with black lining and white hakama pants. A black belt was tied around his waist.

He was human again. Well, almost human again. But it was better than staying a hollow his entire life.

Ichigo took a look at his sword. It was a giant cleaver-like weapon. It was almost as tall as him. A huge blade, no doubt though.

Ichigo put the large blade on his back, surprised by how light it was. A string attached it to his back. Ichigo turned and left the room. Exiting the door, he turned to see Harribel standing by the door.

"H-Harribel-sama… What's wrong?" He asked.

Harribel turned her head towards him. "It's time you learned," she said, turning around. "Follow me."

Ichigo complied, walking behind her.

He had no idea about Arrancar, Espada, or any of the things going on here; though, he was eager to learn.

**I began this chapter at five o' clock, and got done by freaking EIGHT. THREE HOURS!**

**It still didn't come out good enough. I hope I did an okay job. It's not easy writing three chapters one after the other.**

**Anyways, hope I didn't lose anyone. R&R, and wait until the next update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's the seventh chapter. Hooray! This story is probably going to be over 20 chapters. There will be some IchiHarr in this one though. Orihime's knowledge will also be in-depth. **

**A thing I'm worried about is Ichigo's ressureccion name. It will have to be perfect. It will have to be Ichigo-ish. So that means that the name will have to be dealing with the moon.**

**Primera Luna (first moon) probably. Since Ichigo's name means **_**one **_**who protects, and his Shinigami zanpakuto has "getsu" which is moon in Japanese.**

**Well, that's probably it. If I come up with a better name, I'll get it sooner or later. **

**Well, I've rambled enough. On with the chapter!**

_THE STORY LEFT OFF AT…_

_**Harribel turned her head towards him. "It's time you learned," she said, turning around. "Follow me."**_

_**Ichigo complied, walking behind her.**_

_**He had no idea about Arrancar, Espada, or any of the things going on here; though, he was eager to learn.**_

Ichigo was taken to a door in Las Noches. When Ichigo walked through, the thing behind door had all but caught him off guard. There was… sunlight! A skyline and sunlight. Clouds, blue skies, and a sun. The heat was even real.

Ichigo and Harribel stepped out onto a large bridge. Under the bridge was a city, with homes. Sand was also down there. Homes to the Arrancars probably.

Harribel stopped, though she didn't turn around. "Ichigo," she started. "Fire a cero at me."

Ichigo blinked. "Cero?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Harribel sighed lightly. "So it is true. You _were _only doing it by instinctual feeling," Harribel stated, still faced the other way.

Ichigo saw her left index finger go over her right shoulder. A golden ball began to charge into it.

"This… is cero," she said.

Ichigo remembered using the attack. He was in awe that she was able to use it with only her finger and without having to see her target. He also noticed the difference in color. Though, awe turned into caution when Ichigo realized that her cero was aimed towards him.

The cero released, and Ichigo had only a split-second to dodge. He did, though the cero caught him on his left side. Ichigo jumped down from the bridge, and began to flee into the city. He looked behind him to the bridge, only to see that Harribel was gone. When he turned back, there she stood.

Ichigo came to a full stop, breathing labouredly. Harribel charged at him, and Ichigo had sense enough to block an oncoming punch. Though, pain ripped into his stomach, as a leg came at his torso. Ichigo went flying, blood spilling from mouth. Though in pain, he recovered on a building behind him.

"Stop hesitating," He heard Harribel's voice say from behind him.

Before he could turn, he was being thrown into a building. Ichigo struggled to get himself up, though his body protested vehemently. Suddenly, he was being picked up by the collar. He met face-to-face with Apache.

"This is our little training session," she said, a sadistic grin on her face. Ichigo looked up to see a balled fist. "Learn it!" she yelled.

Ichigo found himself flying through houses, the pain deeply seared into his face. He landed on his side, and struggled to get up. What he saw were the three fraccion girls, walking his way.

Ichigo then remembered Harribel's words. _Don't hesitate. _

Ichigo's left hand went out in front of him, and a split-second, giant, spur of the moment cero released, causing a large boom.

…

Isshin had explained everything to Orihime. He told her about the hollows, what they do, the Shinigami, and more importantly; his theory about what happened to Ichigo. He had hoped that Orihime would pass it off as a cruel post-death joke, but he could tell she bought it.

"So right now, Ichigo is in the land of the hollows?" Orihime asked, breaking their silence.

Isshin nodded. "At this point, yes," he replied, closing his eyes.

Another silence. "And… you used to be the tenth division Captain?" she asked, her voice still weak.

Isshin opened his eyes. He could tell where the conversation was going. He sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Orihime. But, I can't help you. Ichigo is too far off in Hueco Mundo at this point," he said, his heart sinking lower with each word. He wouldn't be surprised if he had become a Vasto Lorde at this point in time. "There's no helping him."

"That's not true!" Orihime yelled; her voice desperate. "I want to help him! And, if he's not completely gone, then I'm sure we can!" Her will was one thing that intrigued Isshin.

"Orihime…" he said lightly. "Did you listen to what I told you? Hollows eat those with high levels of reiatsu. Like you and me," he said, warning her once more. "Ichigo might be there, but his spirit wouldn't be able to resist the temptation."

Orihime's head dropped into her hands. Isshin could tell that she wanted Ichigo back. He didn't know how to help her though. He was sure that time runs differently in Hueco Mundo. It had been almost three days here, but it must've only been a few dozen hours there.

"Well then, isn't that another good reason to go?" A familiar voice said from Isshin's window.

Isshin turned to the window to see two familiar faces. A blond man with a bucket-hat and wooden clogs. Atop his hat-covered head was a black cat.

"Kisuke… Yoruichi." Isshin gasped out. He didn't expect to see them at that time. "What re you doing here?"

"We came to send our apologies for not being able to attend the funeral, but we overheard this young lady's plan," Kisuke said, gesturing to Orihime. "It's not _such_ a bad plan. It's not thought out very well, but it has potential," he continued.

"But, Kisuke-" Isshin began, but was cut off.

"She understands the danger of going to Hueco Mundo. She understands that she'll have to fight for her life when she comes face-to-face with a hollow," he said, his eyes serious. "She has much power. I can tell. She'll be able to help."

Isshin's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by 'help'?" He asked; his eyes suspicious.

"Yoruichi and I are going in there to save him," Kisuke stated, turning to look outside.

"There's nothing to save!" Isshin insisted. "He's a hollow now! The best we can do for him is to purify him and let him go to the Soul Society!" He said; his voice more pressing. "He can become a Shinigami then!"

"Then, what? You'll never be able to see him again," Yoruichi, the female cat, said in a surprisingly masculine voice.

Isshin's eyes narrowed in sadness. "That's a chance I'll have to deal with," he said, his already broken heart beginning to break more.

"You know, this is surprising," Yoruichi stated. "The great Isshin Kurosaki, former head of the legendary Kurosaki royal family of the Soul Society and close, personal friend to the Spirit King is sitting here moping like a baby. He has a chance to bring back his son, and he sits on his ass, crying about it," she chastised. "What happened to that little philosophy of yours? Is it all going to the gutter now? Pathetic."

"Yoruichi…" Kisuke said, trying to placate the feline.

Yoruichi began to rest on Urahara's hat, closing his eyes.

Isshin looked down at the floor. He _was _moping about it. He wasn't trying to fix anything. He reminded himself of one of his squad members he had punished in the past for abandoning a dying subordinate.

'_Those who give up when there is a thin ray hope, those who don't gamble on slight chances, those who don't TRY to help those who can only be helped so much are unworthy! Weak, pathetic, unreliable, and they disgust me!' _were his words that day. It was the credo he lived up to and what made him the warrior he was. People knew him because of his honor and will to protect.

But today, he was giving up the thin ray of hope for Ichigo.

But not anymore. He _was _going to do something. And he was going to do something _now_!

"Yoruichi, Kisuke. How long before you two will be able to open up a Garganta?" Isshin said; that famous fire of his back in his eyes.

Kisuke smirked. "Two months," he answered. "Yoruichi and I will prepare."

"We'll help too!" A voice came from Isshin's door.

He turned to see his daughters. Karin's face was plastered with a serious look, while Yuzu's fists were balled; a rare sight to see.

"But-" Isshin tried, but was cut off by Yuzu.

"There's no way we're letting Ichi-nii stay that way!" Yuzu said. "We can see them too. What does that mean?" Yuzu said; her and Karin turning to Kisuke.

Kisuke chuckled. "You guys are pretty strong. Shinigami blood runs in the family," he stated. "Come to my shop today. I'll teach you," he said. He turned to Orihime. "You too, little lady. Yoruichi will monitor you. Though, we'll need more people. I can tell Ichigo might not be alone," he stated.

Isshin nodded in understanding. "I know just the people," he said.

Kisuke's smirk grew wider. "Good. And, Orihime. I know a person you can get," Kisuke said, his voice brimming with confidence.

"Alright! I want to go now!" Karin yelled, her spirit pumped.

Isshin nodded, giving her the 'okay'.

"Well then, it looks like our little rag-tag team of rescuers are about to take off. It's the beginning of summer, and by the end, we'll leave," Kisuke said. "See you at the shop!" He said, jumping through the window.

Isshin looked to Orihime. "I'll give you three a ride to the shop," he said.

Orihime nodded, her eyes bright with optimism.

They had gotten some things prepared, such as; extra clothes and food. Isshin grabbed his car keys, locked up the house, and the four of them were off to Kisuke's shop.

_Don't worry Ichigo. We're coming to bring you home._ He thought, as they drove off in the direction of the shop.

**Had to keep the chapter short and sweet. Have to keep you guys interested you know. Well, now Ichigo has a little team of rescuers. How will he react? How will the training go? Who are the extras? **

**All this and more will be found out on the next installment of "My Dear Espada". **

**R&R and remember to send constructive criticism. **

**Love you all… platonically! **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the eighth chapter of My Dear Espada. **

**Frankly, I'm having so much fun right now! I particularly like the last chapter, with the heroic atmosphere and all. **

**So anyways, this chapter revolves mostly around Ichigo. And guess who's about to get all romantic with little Ichi!**

**R&R and rate please!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

_ICHIGO'S STORY LEFT OFF AT…_

_**Ichigo then remembered Harribel's words. Don't hesitate. **_

_**Ichigo's left hand went out in front of him, and a split-second, giant, spur of the moment cero released, causing a large boom.**_

Ichigo had a good advantage. The three fraccion were tired from fighting him off. He rushed at Apache, delivering a powerful hit to her gut, and then sending a roundhouse kick to her face, which sent her flying through the sand.

Mila-Rose charged up her golden colored cero, and released it a second later. Ichigo dodged easily, rushing towards her while her guard was down. His right foot careened with her face, and Ichigo fired a point-blank cero that, despite being his weakest, caused her to go soaring back many feet in a rush of smoke.

Sun-Sun appeared behind him. She tried to deliver a flurry of kicks, though Ichigo had learned to dodge more. When her leg dropped, he delivered a backhanded fist to her face that spun her around, and delivered a powerful kick to her gut. When she stumbled back, her grabbed the arm she used to cover her mouth, and twisted it around to her back. He then grabbed the opposite hand, and put it in a similar position.

Ichigo grunted against her struggling. "You know, you guys hit pretty hard," he said, pulling harder on her arms.

Sun-Sun turned her face to him, a mix of pain and anger on his face.

"I see now that I can't hold back just because you're a girl," He said.

Sun-Sun began to charge up a cero on her exposed mouth, though Ichigo anticipated the move. He swung Sun-Sun around, and flung her into the air. The violet cero came raining down from her, and Ichigo countered with his own quick cero.

The explosion filled the battlefield with a large shockwave of energy. Ichigo's eyes flickered to his right, catching Apache attempting a cero. Ichigo sighed, rushing headfirst into her.

Apache smirked sadistically. "Bad idea!" She yelled; the cero releasing before she finished talking.

Ichigo snorted, jumping out of the way. "Pathetic," he said. Then an idea came to him. He focused a small amount of his energy into his feet, and he was suddenly gone in a short, static-like boom.

"What the fuck?" Apache yelled.

Ichigo reappeared behind her instantaneously. Apache turned only for a powerful punch to be delivered to her face, sending her flying back many feet. Ichigo then released his cero, which caused a large explosion when it hit Apache. She screamed from the pain as she was hit. He knew she wasn't hurt completely though, as he released a relatively weak cero.

Ichigo looked up to see Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun attempting tag-team him. Ichigo, however, was not deterred. Focusing his energy to his feet again, he disappeared in the static-like boom, and reappeared; using a double lariat with his arms for the both of them.

Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun went flying to the ground landing with soft thud in the sand. Ichigo fired another cero that, while not hitting them directly, grazed and separated them with a large explosion. Ichigo came down to the ground after the explosion, and looked around at his defeated enemies.

…

Harribel watched in awe as she witnessed Ichigo's potential power firsthand. He single-handedly defeated the three of her fraccion. All of which were Adjuchas-level Arrancar, and were powerful together. Who could take on 3 Shinigami Vice-Captains and prevail. And they were defeated. By one lone Arrancar.

There was no doubt in her mind that at this point; Ichigo was the most powerful fraccion in all of Hueco Mundo. She could wrap her mind around that. She internally rejoiced in fact. She was happy that her newest fraccion could take care of himself.

However, there was one other thing that caught her attention. While most may not expect, she found him physically attractive. His body was toughened and strong, and his face was cute to her. In fact, when she visited his changing room earlier, she didn't come to retrieve him for training. No, she was contemplating on whether she should sneak a peak at him.

He brought out many feelings she had never felt before. He was different. More human than other Arrancar. He was like a foreigner. He intrigued her to no end.

But no. She understood that those feelings had to stay exactly what they were. _Feelings_. She knew she wouldn't be able to be with him. It was a fact she was going to have to take.

Right now, her prime concern was to calm him. He might kill her fraccion if she didn't.

Harribel sonido'd to Ichigo's position, and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see her. His face was furrowed. A look she saw much too often. A look she hated seeing.

"That's enough. I've finished analyzing. You're strong," She stated. Ichigo _was _strong. But he still needed more training.

_You are extremely strong Ichigo. Maybe even as strong as me. _She thought.

…

Two days had passed since the training session. Ichigo was in his new room, which was given to him later on that day. He had gone to visit the three fraccion girls in the infirmary of the Eighth Espada, though they were less than pleased to see him. Three ceros at once can really do some damage to a corridor.

Ichigo laid in his bed, his memories suddenly drifting to his family. He wondered how they were coping with him being gone. He had argued with Tatsuki, skipped Yuzu's breakfast, scared Orihime with his everlasting austere facial expression, kicked his dad down the stairs, and yelled at Karin. Looking back on it, there wasn't one thing he did productively with his final time.

That's when his thoughts drifted to his mother. Even though he had been nice to her, she still died unexpectedly. As unexpectedly as him in fact. Actually, one thing occurred to Ichigo. Before he died, he saw an image of his mother. She was beckoning him to come see her. Ichigo knew he could see the spirits of the dead then, and he couldn't help but wonder.

_Was my mom the one who killed me? _Ichigo thought, silently praying that wouldn't be the case.

Was she really the one who had taken his life? A mother's spirit taking her own son's life? Fitting the image of a murdering spirit with his kind, beautiful mother seemed impossible; and he really didn't want to fit that image, even if it turned out to be the truth.

He couldn't let himself lose hope in his mother.

Ichigo was suddenly pulled from his reverie by a knock at his door. He sat up in the bed, a confused look on his face.

"Um, come in?" Ichigo answered, unsure.

The person that came in was someone Ichigo didn't expect.

"Harribel… sama?" He asked.

She entered the room, closing the door behind her. Ichigo could've sworn he heard the door lock click.

"Wha-What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, staring at her beautiful form.

She crossed her arms. "I came to check on you," she stated simply. Her voice was particularly soft at the moment.

Ichigo's head titled slightly. "_You _came?" He asked, confused. Why would _she _come to check on him? Didn't Espada have a full schedule?

"Is that not what you want?" She asked. Her voice held a tinge of disappointment.

"N-no! I-I mean _yes_! I-I mean, its okay if you come," He stuttered. He blushed, noticing the innuendo of his statement.

Harribel nodded. She looked around the room, her eyes scanning every bit of area in the medium-sized abode. Her eyes finally rested on Ichigo's, who stared at her. She walked over to the couch next to his large bed, and sat down, crossing her legs.

She loved to cross things didn't she? Ichigo once again blushed at the slight innuendo that could be made from that.

Harribel sighed. "Ichigo, are you enjoying yourself as my newest fraccion?" She asked, her eyes closed.

"Y-yes!" Ichigo replied instantly.

Harribel nodded. "What do you think of me as a leader? Am I fit to you? Is there a problem with me being a woman?" She asked, her eyes opening.

She was asking a lot of questions today.

But Ichigo like the fact that she thought she could talk to him. He though she was pissed that he had sent her other three fraccion to the Las Noches infirmary.

He answered in her order. "You are more than fit as a leader to me. There's no problem with you being a woman. You're the Espada and I'm the fraccion. That's the bottom line," Ichigo ended his statement with a smile; something he knew he rarely did back when he was alive.

Ichigo was having a nice conversation with Harribel. She was a quiet person most of the time, and that saddened Ichigo somewhat. But now, she was having a calm conversation with him. It was heartwarming, really. Ichigo was actually able to admit.

Despite her everlasting cold attitude, she was extremely intelligent and very attractive to him.

**Alright it's done. I got up at six in the morning and started this. **

**As you could see, this one was mostly about Ichigo and Harribel beginning a slow relationship.**

**I loved the fight scene too. When there's a lot going on, it makes the action more epic. Please tell me in your reviews if I did a good job making a visualization of the battle scene. **

**Thanks and stay with me. Keep bringing in reviews and I'll keep writing!**


	9. NOTICE  VERY VAGUE SPOILER

**WARNING: CONTAINS VAGUE SPOILERS! IF YOU WISH TO READ ON, JUST SKIP! **

**NOTICE:**

**Everyone, I have two things to say. **

**First, just so I can keep you all reading, some people are asking if Ichigo will become the Cero Espada. Well, (recap) Aizen and everyone else said that his power had kept rising even after being transformed, and that every time he evolved; he had the power of the next evolutionary level. (Spoiler) So yes, it's a possibility he will become the Cero Espada. **

**The second thing would be, that I've created the first chapter of another story I'm making. The chapters will be longer than the one's here. It's called **_**Tales of Captain Kurosaki**_**. I'm resurrecting it from my old profile, and making very huge revisions to it. **

**Thank You, **

_**Paraiya**_

**(P.S) I have uploaded Chapter 9, so please continue reading. Thank you for sitting through this boring ass notice. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ninth chapter guys. For those who have walked through the storm together with me, I want to thank you. But there are many more challenges ahead for us! Please stay with me!**

**Now things get a little more intense in this chapter. Guess whose back for a rematch! And guess who gets to see Harribel more personally!**

**Now, let's get this party started!**

**Chapter Nine!**

_THE STORY LEFT OFF AT…_

_**Ichigo was having a nice conversation with Harribel. She was a quiet person most of the time, and that saddened Ichigo somewhat. But now, she was having a calm conversation with him. It was heartwarming, really. Ichigo was actually able to admit.**_

_**Despite her everlasting cold attitude, she was extremely intelligent and very attractive to him.**_

It had been an eventful week for Ichigo. He soon learned and mastered Bala, created his own cero, and had also learned most Arrancar techniques. But, that wasn't the thing that had him in high spirits. His buoyant attitude was because of only one thing – no, person: Tia Harribel, the third Espada.

She had been visiting each day, striking up a conversation. She also didn't sit on the couch either. No, she had moved to sit next to him on his bed. She was also requesting him a lot more on missions. It was nice that she trusted him now. He had long since admitted that he had feelings for her.

But, he couldn't help but wonder. Did Harribel like him back? All the signs were there (except that she doesn't really laugh). Maybe, just maybe, there was something. Then, he had to think about it.

What if some of the other Espada like her? She was beautiful, smart, and she was the most powerful female in Aizen-sama's army of Arrancar. It's hard to resist that, no matter how asexual you are. So was there another one after her? Ichigo was discouraged at all though. No, it only strengthened his drive to get her first.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the door.

Ichigo jumped up, expecting Harribel again. "Come in!" He yelled; a hint of excitement in his voice.

However the one who entered the room was someone he couldn't ever expect. "Hey, mind if I come in?" The Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk, asked; stepping inside.

Ichigo's eyebrow rose. "Coyote-san?" Ichigo asked; his mind boggled. Coyote always seemed like the type to sleep all day and avoid everyone.

Coyote closed the door behind him, and began to walk towards the couch Harribel had stopped sitting in. He put his arms behind the couch, and his head dropped, giving him a 'chilled' look about him. "So… how are things with you in Harribel's fraccion?" He asked.

Ichigo blinked. "Things are fine. Why do you ask?" Ichigo asked; not understanding his point.

"Well, I felt I needed to check up on you," Coyote said; looking up at Ichigo.

"Why, what's going on?" Ichigo asked; suspicious. He and Coyote had been getting along for a couple of days now, and Ichigo knew they had established some sort of mutual friendship; but, he wasn't acting himself.

"You tell me. What's with you and Harribel?" He asked; his eyes seemingly grating into Ichigo's skin.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He was _really _suspicious now. "_What_ do you mean?" Ichigo asked; putting more emphasis on his question.

Coyote sighed. "I know all about those little secret midnight visits from her." He answered finally. It, however, only served to arouse more questions.

"Yeah, so what?" Ichigo asked; feelings of protection being to surface.

"_So what_? It's not much of a secret, anymore," he stated.

"What?" Ichigo asked; his feelings getting stronger.

"Aizen-sama brought it up in a meeting. Maybe you should be more careful," Coyote said, getting up, and stalking towards the door.

Ichigo's head dropped, and he sat in silence as he heard the door shut quietly.

Everybody knew. So what would happen? It's not like Ichigo had cared if they found out anyway. If they did, so what? What was the problem?

_Well, for one Harribel could lose her position. She might even get punished. Stop thinking only about yourself._ He thought, chastising himself internally.

It was only for the best if he didn't risk it. But, he couldn't help it. His gut was telling him to go for the risk, but he didn't want her to get in trouble. What was he going to do?

Ichigo was knocked out of his thoughts once more by a knock. A louder, rougher knock. Who could that be now?

Ichigo internally cursed whoever was knocking at the door. "Who is it?" he yelled.

Ichigo could hear a strange noise from behind to door. He looked at the opening underneath it to see crimson glow, and he knew exactly what it was.

Ichigo dodged the cero, making it miss him by a long shot. However, part of his room was destroyed. Ichigo angrily looked up at his assailant, and was not surprised to see who it was.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo growled. His first Arrancar assailant was back for another ass whooping.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. It's a fucking pleasure to see you again! We got off on the wrong foot last time. So lemme' make it up to ya'…" He started, suddenly appearing in front of Ichigo.

Before Ichigo could gasp, a rough fist was plowed into his stomach, and sent him flying through the wall, to the 'outside'. Ichigo regained himself in the sand. He looked up to find that unforgettable, feral grin signature only to Grimmjow.

"I can give ya' a matching scar to go with mine!" Grimmjow yelled, rushing towards Ichigo at full speed.

Ichigo, however, was no fool. He knew that in hand-to-hand combat, Grimmjow would destroy him. Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his giant blade, and flung it out; the bandages shrinking to suit his battle needs.

Ichigo rushed towards Grimmjow, who in a split-second had drawn his blade to block Ichigo's oncoming attack. Ichigo used their clash as leeway for a point-blank attack, firing a large cero after a second of charging. Ichigo sonido'd to a house in the 'outside' city, standing on top of it. He wasn't surprised to find an unarmed Grimmjow, however something did catch his eye.

"What the hell happened to your arm?" Ichigo asked, his voice a low growl.

Grimmjow frowned. "That's none of your damn business," he stated, his voice a growl also. Grimmjow then rushed at Ichigo, the feral grin back on his face. "You just focus on surviving!" He yelled, clashing swords with Ichigo yet again.

Ichigo swiped Grimmjow away, sending him flying back a few feet. Ichigo then sonido'd to Grimmjow's location, and swung his sword down upon him. Ichigo was much more ready in this fight. He wasn't going to let Grimmjow get all of the attacks in like last time. Ichigo sonido'd back to his previous location.

Grimmjow rushed towards him, killing intent leaking off every part of his body. Ichigo's hand began to glow, and in a second, he caught Grimmjow's sword barehanded.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow gasped in confusion.

Ichigo then uttered, "My own personal message Grimmjow," and suddenly a white light flash blinded the two and an extremely large explosion happened. Ichigo emerged from the smoke and fire, burns throughout his body, and sonido'd the stand in the air.

_Maybe using my new cero like that was overkill, but if it gets him off my ass, I'll take it. _Ichigo thought. He looked down at himself. _But I have to work on the recoil of the attack._ Ichigo looked down, watching Grimmjow emerge from the smoke in tatters. _If Grimmjow didn't launch that surprise cero too, we both would've blown to bits._

The smoke began to clear and the fire dimmed. Ichigo sonido'd down to Grimmjow's spot, where he laid breathing heavily and bleeding profusely.

"Grimmjow, just give it up. You've lost," Ichigo began. Grimmjow looked up to see Ichigo's calm face. "You're done. Just admit defeat. If you didn't fire that cero, we both would've died," Ichigo continued. "Stop being so prideful and live to fight another day."

Grimmjow sent a surprise bala into Ichigo's stomach, sending him flying back. As Ichigo looked up, he saw Grimmjow with his hand over his sword in the fashion similar to their previous encounter. "Grind!" he began. Wind began to circle around him. "Pan-" he started, but his hand was grabbed by someone Ichigo didn't expect at all.

Grimmjow looked up and saw the face of the person interfering this time. "U-Ulquiorra," he gasped.

Ulquiorra looked down on him with bored eyes. "You're done Grimmjow. Go back inside," Ulquiorra ordered.

Grimmjow growled. "Who the hell are you to give me orders? And more over, who the hell are you to interrupt my fight?"

Ulquiorra spared no response. With a simple movement of his arm, he sent Grimmjow flying through a wall.

Ichigo watched with awe.

Ulquiorra then turned his eyes to him. "Ichigo Kurosaki. You've developed greatly," he said, turning around. "Aizen-sama wishes to see you," With that, Ulquiorra walked away, and disappeared in a sonido.

Aizen wanted Ichigo? That couldn't have been good news.

…

Karin and Yuzu had been training nonstop once they were at Urahara's shop. They had found out they possessed Shinigami power just like their dad. They had gone through rigorous training and had unlocked their hidden abilities a week earlier. Urahara had told them that they possessed the power of a Shinigami Vice-Captain individually, though when fighting together, they possessed the power of a Captain-level fighter.

But it still wasn't good enough. They needed to be able to take on a Captain individually. To be able to hold their own when the faced the many hollows of Hueco Mundo.

Urahara had suggested an idea. That they use the Spirit Enhancer; a special invention of his that amplified the reiatsu of a person by the number of hours used.

Karin had sustained the Enhancer for three while Yuzu surprisingly sustained five. Meaning that at that point, Yuzu was worlds more powerful than Karin.

They continued regular training, and together, they learned the names of their Shikai. Karin, however, was the closest to learning her Bankai.

A few days had passed and Yuzu and Karin were considered part-time Shinigami. They wiped out the hollows in their town with ease.

Soon their team of rag-tags were together, all powered up by the Enhancer (which had broken from overuse) Yuzu and Karin, Orihime, Yasutora Sado, and Yoruichi Shihoin.

Urahara called a meeting with them all. "All right. The Garganta's almost finished. It'll just be another month," he announced. "But, I fear the day when we meet face-to-face with Ichigo will be sooner than we think." he said; his voice solemn. "I've received information that not only has Ichigo been transformed into an Arrancar, that he is also of high Adjuchas level, and is growing stronger as the days go by," he stated.

Yuzu and Karin had been told everything. They understood what it meant. "So, Ichi-nii is an Arrancar, it doesn't mean anything!" Karin stated; her voice solemn as well.

"Yes, that doesn't mean anything. We can still save him!" Yuzu chimed in; her voice desperate.

Urahara sighed. "I didn't tell you the worst news, though…" he started. He turned around, and began again. "Ichigo… has been recruited by Aizen," he stated.

Yuzu's and Karin's eyes both widened. Never in their life had Ichigo ever gone to someone for more power. He was independent, and it was extremely unlike him to look for help. Aizen must've threatened him. It couldn't be true. Ichigo would never have gone to the bad guys.

But, if he didn't know that they were evil, he would've trusted them. Ichigo had always been naïve in some ways.

"So that's the situation," Urahara said, turning back around. "Anything to say to that…?"

Isshin looked up. "Yeah…" he began, catching the attention of everyone. "… when Ichigo comes out of the Garganta, we're gonna' knock some sense into his head," Isshin stated.

Urahara nodded. "Good, I'm glad you feel that way. Because he's coming in a week's time," he stated.

Yuzu and Karin gasped simultaneously, their moment's chance upon them.

It was the chance they waited for… for Ichigo to come back home.

**Alright! I had some fun righting this chapter. **

**I should tell you all now; I've downloaded the ENTIRE bleach soundtrack to my computer. ALL movies and ALL 4 OSTs! I listen to them while I write. That's how I write the all the scenes!**

**Anyways, hope it didn't suck! Love you all platonically! **

**See ya around!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Now that we've made it to the ten chapter point, and now that I've grossed a staggering amount of reviews, story/author alerts, and favorite author/stories; its time that I announce that I am starting to work on another fanfic along with this one. It'll be called **_**Tales of Captain Kurosaki**_**, which I made with my last profile: **_**Anime'sElectricPunch445**_**. **

**Everyone, you are just beautiful for the extremely positive (and constructive) reviews. Especially to Turtle-chan and her extremely cheery reviews. Though, I still love EVERYONE (platonically) for their reviews. You guys not only rock, you rule. So, I will try my hardest to make this chapter good. **

**Ichigo and the Ichigo rescue team are the primary concern in this chapter. **

**And just so you guys know, the Soul Society doesn't know Ichigo yet; because hew died before he could attend Karakura High. **

**Also, I'd like to request **_**partnership**_**. I REALLY need someone to help me with stories of any of the following: Naruto, Bleach, or Kingdom Hearts. These are my favorites, and I stick to them loyally. Partners shall get immortality, cookies, and the satisfaction of a fanfic well done (well, the first two are a little shaky). You send the plot, I help you out ^_^. Kind of like a Beta. **

**Well, that's enough of my prattling. On with the tenth chapter!**

_THE STORY LEFT OFF AT…_

_**Ulquiorra then turned his eyes to him. "Ichigo Kurosaki. You've developed greatly," he said, turning around. "Aizen-sama wishes to see you," With that, Ulquiorra walked away, and disappeared in a sonido.**_

_**Aizen wanted Ichigo? That couldn't have been good news.**_

_**..**_

_**Urahara nodded. "Good, I'm glad you feel that way. Because he's coming in a week's time," he stated.**_

_**Yuzu and Karin gasped simultaneously, their moment's chance upon them.**_

_**It was the chance they waited for… for Ichigo to come back home.**_

* * *

Ichigo walked through the threshold into Aizen's private throne room. He marveled at the giant interior, turning around in all directions to absorb the sight of the unnecessarily spacious room.

"Welcome, Ichigo," Aizen said; his voice as calm as ever.

Ichigo turned to face him, noticing the ever-present smirk on his face. Was it permanently glued to his face or something?

"And welcome to you too, Grimmjow," Aizen stated, looking past Ichigo.

Ichigo turned to see a frowning Grimmjow walking into the throne room. Grimmjow's eyes cut at him for a long second, holding a hateful gaze aimed straight at Ichigo's very core. Ichigo uncaringly sent him a blank look.

Grimmjow's attention diverted to Aizen's. "Why did you call us here?" Grimmjow asked; his tone underlying insolence.

Ichigo's look contorted to that of surprise. Grimmjow was called as well?

"Well, I wish for you and Ichigo to go on a reconnaissance mission in the World of the Living," Aizen stated. "I will be absent for a short while, and Ulquiorra shall temporarily be in charge in my place," Aizen stated.

Ichigo couldn't help but ask. "You're leaving Las Noches?" Ichigo asked. Not only did the fact that Aizen was leaving surprised Ichigo, it surprised him even more that he would speak his plans to a new recruit and an impulsively rebellious Espada.

Aizen nodded. "Yes, but this is a temporary leave of absence," He stated once again. "I will return in exactly two months time," He said; his gaze fixated on Ichigo. "Will you and Grimmjow be able to behave yourselves?" Aizen asked; his tone monstrously threatening.

Ichigo shivered. He knew that severe repercussions would come from disobeying Aizen. "Yes, Aizen-sama," Ichigo said, bowing. Ichigo knew he could control himself. But, he was worried about Grimmjow's self-control.

"Grimmjow, will _you_?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow nod. "Yes," he answered briskly, the frown not leaving his face.

Ichigo mentally shook his head. Grimmjow's rudeness was going to get him killed.

Aizen nodded. "Well then, you two should get ready for your voyage," Aizen said, making sound as if it were a trip to the beach. "You may take two other party members with you; Espada or Numeros," He added. "You leave today. You're dismissed,"

Ichigo stood up, bowing slightly, before turning and walking out of the room quickly.

A mission with Grimmjow. Ichigo knew the hell will be caused for him and the two other members of their party.

…

Kisuke Urahara nodded, his positive attitude increasing greatly. He gazed at the Ichigo Rescue Committee (the name was his idea) with delight. Their strength was enormous. They had the right members, and they had the power to hold their own against the Arrancar threat.

They had been training for what had been a week here. Already, they were strong enough to fight against the Arrancar. Though, Ichigo was another story. If they weren't careful, he may respond aggressively. Urahara also had to take into account Aizen's manipulative nature.

He may have tricked Ichigo into thinking that his family had forsaken him. Urahara could only hope that Ichigo was as strong of a guy as Isshin had told him.

"All right, everyone!" Urahara yelled, beginning his announcement. "As of now, Ichigo and three others are approaching Karakura Town, via a Garganta!" He announced. "Please, ready yourselves for battle. Yoruichi will lead you all to the fight!" He added.

"Right," Yuzu and Karin yelled in unison.

"Hmm," Isshin mumbled, nodding his head.

Orihime nodded her head, balling her fists.

Urahara grinned, satisfied with their preparedness. "Now, these four will be very powerful. Please, if you can, try to take them all at once instead of going to all-out war over Karakura," Urahara informed. "Try not to overdo your attacks as well. You might risk attracting the Soul Society's attention," Urahara stated. "All right, Tessai-san, open the gate!" He said.

Tessai opened the transportation gate, the doorway shining.

"This doorway leads to the potential opening of the Garganta. Once you go in, face the enemy and confront Ichigo. You're free to choose your own course of action," Urahara announced. "Go now!"

The team lunged into the gate, going towards the subject of all of their training: Ichigo Kurosaki.

…

In the end, Ichigo ended up bringing Ulquiorra and Yammy Riyalgo, the lowest of all Espada, along with him and Grimmjow. He noticed however, that the former of the pair seemed to bother him the most.

Naturally, Ulquiorra had been made the team's leader since he was the highest ranking warrior. Ichigo watched the darkness begin to fade as the mouth of their Garganta opened, revealing the sunlight of Karakura Town.

Ichigo squinted his eyes, blocking the sunlight. _I totally forgot how bright it was in the Living World. Being in all that nighttime must've made me some type of vampire or something._

They walked out of the Garganta, the portal closing on its own.

"Heh, so this is the town? Pretty small if you ask me," Grimmjow commented.

"Yeah, well nobody asked you," Ichigo retorted.

"Right, I forgot. You're a native from here. Man, getting rid of your ugly face must've been the release this town was looking for," Grimmjow insulted.

Ichigo had to hold back the urge to sock him straight in the face. At the moment, Grimmjow was pushing his momentary chance at mercy.

Ichigo was pulled from his thoughts when he felt seven strong energies coming towards them.

Ichigo looked to the front of him to see six bodies emerge from a portal of light. Five of them were human, and one; a black cat. Ichigo's eyes widened as he recognized the five human bodies.

"Chad… Orihime… Dad… Yuzu… Karin?" Ichigo called them out one by one, his face surprised.

Ichigo saw his dad smirk. "Well Ichigo, look at you? You _haven't _forgotten us," Isshin said.

"Ichi-nii…" Yuzu said softly, her face surprised. Karin's face shared a similar expression.

"Ichigo…" Chad whispered deeply.

However, only Orihime stayed silent. She was too busy gazing at Ichigo's new look.

Ichigo looked over to see the Espada giving him weird looks.

"So this is your family?" Grimmjow asked; his face frowned.

Ichigo's face became serious.

"We'll take that as a yes," Yammy said; a frown on his face as well.

The both of them turned back towards the group.

"Regardless of whom they may be, Ichigo and Grimmjow have to fulfill the task of reconnaissance. So you two get going. Yammy and I shall handle things here," Ulquiorra stated, his eyes never turning from Ichigo's.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He didn't want anything to happen to his family, but he swore loyalty to Aizen. Ichigo couldn't decide which was more important.

Then, Ichigo made a decision. "Grimmjow, let's go," Ichigo ordered, disappearing in a sonido.

Taking one last look down at Ichigo's former family's faces, Grimmjow followed suit; leaving the group behind, watching as their target flew away.

**Oh my god, I don't think I've ever been relieved that a chapter was done being written. This was possibly the most abysmal chapter I've ever written. Though, I was extremely distracted by a hornet that decided to make my room a nesting ground. It's still in here actually. I guess I should do one of two things.**

**Kill it.**

**Leave it and name it "Buzzy". **

**Which course of action should I take people? What will Ichigo do? Will he go back home? Or will he stay? Will his family be able to stack up to him? Will Orihime find out who the father really is… wait, wrong fic ^_^;**

**Well anyways, please review to me and try to be blunt with the constructive criticism. I mean be Simon from American Idol type of blunt. Please. I need the feedback and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Despite what you all say, I still love you all… well, you know. **


	12. Chapter 11

**From the bottom of my soul, I'd like to thank everyone for coming this far with me. **

**I'm sorry for the late update, but I've had stuff to do.**

**I read some very blunt responses, to which I'd like to address at the END of this chapter. You guys rock for fulfilling my wish of getting some nice responses. I'll be addressing the "Calm Ichigo" comment and the IchiHarri comment.**

**Also, thanks Turtle-chan for your very funny comments. It really cheers me up when I feel discouraged. **

**Also, as of today, I shall not be using the bold recaps. The action needs to go on!**

**And here I am stalling again. Well anyways, I'm gonna' end it with a promise that the fic chapters shall be a bit longer. **

**Now, on with the CHAPPIE~**

Ichigo and Grimmjow raced quickly through the skies of Karakura Town, scanning down at the empty streets. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, noticing the quick spiritual signatures following them.

_Why did you follow us? _Ichigo thought regretfully as he turned to see Yuzu and Karin giving chase quickly on the rooftops. _Damn it!_

"Heh, looks like we got visitors!' Grimmjow said, coming to an abrupt halt. "I guess they've got some type of death wish! Lemme' help!" Grimmjow said, his crimson cero powering into his outstretched palm.

"No!" Ichigo yelled, pushing into Grimmjow, causing them to fall forward onto the ground below. The push caused the trajectory of the cero to graze by Yuzu, destroying the roof next to them.

Yuzu and Karin both jumped from the roof as it collapsed, landing on the adjacent one. "Ichi-nii!" Yuzu yelled down to her brother, worry lining her voice.

Ichigo looked up to Yuzu and Karin's worried faces as they gazed down at him.

"Get the fuck off me, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow said, kicking Ichigo off of him, causing him to land in the street.

"What the hell's your problem?" Ichigo yelled, getting up into a defensive stance.

"_My _problem? What the hell is yours?" Grimmjow yelled. "You know that I could've destroyed 'em with that cero!" Grimmjow yelled, pointing towards the two Shinigami sisters.

_That's the problem, _Ichigo thought. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as Grimmjow continued his rant.

"They're enemies of the Arrancar! They're Shinigami!" Grimmjow stated, glaring daggers at the frozen Yuzu and Karin.

"Shinigami?" Ichigo asked, confusion lining his voice. What the hell was a Shinigami?

Grimmjow sneered. "You've never heard of a Shinigami? How the hell can you be a hollow and not know a Shinigami?" Grimmjow asked acidly.

Ichigo stood wide-eyed, turning his head to his sisters, whose faces mirrored that of his own when he used to be picked on. Apprehension. Fear.

"Either way, it doesn't matter. One of us… is gonna' have to kill 'em," Grimmjow stated, looking towards Yuzu and Karin, who backed away slightly.

They hadn't said a word, yet Ichigo could tell exactly what they were thinking.

_Are you really going to kill us?_

Frankly, Ichigo pondered that himself.

…

Orihime, Chad, Isshin, and Yoruichi stood; gazing at the enemies before them. One colossal and fearsome, one small and emotionless. They both some like polar opposites; the big one had tanned skin, while the small had pale white. The big one showed extreme anger, while the small one showed nothing. And the supreme difference in power was very obvious.

"Well, well, looks like the strongest of your team left," The giant bellowed cockily. "And, what a shame. They went to go fight our weakest members."

The giant turned his head. "Hey, Ulquiorra; I'm gonna' have the first go!" The giant yelled to his smaller subordinate, now recognized as Ulquiorra.

Orihime's eyes widened considerably. She was afraid. She had fought many hollows in her week of training, but the giant's power overshadowed every hollow she's ever faced.

"Watch your back," Yoruichi stated. "These two Arrancar are Menos Grande. They're worlds more powerful than regular hollows."

"Yeah, Aizen must've handpicked them himself," Isshin stated.

"Yes, so be careful," Yoruichi said.

Chad stepped forward, the black and red armor coming to his right arm (to tell you all the truth, I forget which arm it was).

Orihime's hands trembled as they made their way to her Shun Shun Rikka hairpins.

Isshin stood back, turning to glance back in the direction of his two daughters and hollowfied son. _Be careful you three. Don't kill each other._ He thought solemnly.

Yoruichi spoke up. "Isshin, if you're going to go, go now. Chad, Orihime, and I can handle things here," Yoruichi stated, turning his attention to the two Arrancar.

"Oh yeah? You're just cockroaches compared to us. What the fuck can you do?" The giant Arrancar said, charging forward.

A giant fist was sent down on Chad, only to collide with a glowing shield.

Orihime stood defensively, her normally happy eyes fierce. "You won't win!" She stated, her voice possessing more bass than usual.

"Isshin, go now, they're starting to fight back there!" Yoruichi stated loudly.

Isshin could feel it. Reiatsu was flaring madly in the direction of his children. No doubt, it was Ichigo's hollow reiatsu clashing with Yuzu and Karin. But he didn't seem on the offensive at all.

Nonetheless, Isshin quickly shunpo'd out of the clearing where the Arrancar had arrived, and sped towards his squabbling children and the Arrancar that was with them.

…

Karin took another swing at Ichigo, baiting him to jump to the adjacent roof, causing her sword to cut a large portion of rock from the stone surface where Ichigo had just stood.

Karin picked up her Zanpakuto from the stony roof, glaring at Ichigo fiercely.

"Karin listen, you have to leave here now!" Ichigo yelled, easily dodging yet another slash from Karin.

Karin growled as she charged a Ichigo, sending another fierce swing of her Zanpakuto, meant to sever his arm.

Ichigo side-stepped, easily dodging her attack.

Karin momentarily lost her balance, tripping forward only to regain herself by plunging her Zanpakuto into the ground.

_Damn it, she's gonna' die if she keeps this up, _Ichigo thought briefly, only to barely dodge an attack from an obviously embarrassed Karin.

Ichigo, finally using his powers, sonido'd behind Karin and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, lifting her into the air.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Ichigo asked, narrowing his eyes.

Karin growled. "Let go of me Ichigo! Let go so I can kick your ass!" Karin yelled, kicking Ichigo repeatedly to no avail.

"You? Kick _my _ass?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. "Maybe when I was human, but _this _is a much a different story," Ichigo said, shaking his head.

"What? I had you backed into a corner!" Karin said, sticking out a tongue childishly at her brother.

"What? No way! I was trying to talk to you and you kept interrupting me!" Ichigo yelled. "That means you cheated!" Ichigo said, sticking out a tongue in retaliation.

"Cheated? There's no cheating in battle, dumbass!" Karin yelled, pulling Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo stood, un-phased by his little sister's pathetic attempts at trying to cause him pain. "Oh. Geez. Ow. My god, that hurts like hell…" Ichigo said indifferently.

"Damn it… Yuzu, will you help me?" Karin said, only for her to gasp in horror when she looked over to her twin sister.

Yuzu was being held in a choke hold by Grimmjow. Her sister was bruised and beaten, and the two of them didn't even notice because of their own argument.

"You know something Kurosaki? You and your family are pitiful. You can't even fight," Grimmjow said, holding out his palm. "So I'm gonna' put her out of her misery!" He yelled, charging his cero.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled; sonido'ing to Grimmjow. Ichigo's became blank for a brief moment, and all sense of camaraderie and subordination were gone. In a split second, he sliced Grimmjow's right hand off.

"Gah!" Grimmjow howled in pain, clutching his bleeding sever. Grimmjow hopped back down to the street, while Ichigo caught Yuzu and gave her to the arriving Karin.

"Kurosaki!" Grimmjow yelled, glaring daggers at him. "Do you understand the thing you just did?" Grimmjow yelled.

"Yeah… I do," Ichigo said fiercely. "And to tell you the truth, I've been waiting for the chance too," Ichigo stated.

"What?" Grimmjow asked angrily, before contorting his face to his trademark grin. "I see… you want a Round 3 here?' Grimmjow asked ferociously.

"Yeah! I do, actually!" Ichigo said, grasping his sword. "But this time, I'll make sure you don't land a single attack!" Ichigo yelled. Ichigo's reiatsu began to flare, but then concentrated into a

Ichigo poised his sword in front of him, and the bandages wrapped around his arm.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he realized what would come next. "Ressurrecion!" Grimmjow stated, grasping his sword with his non-severed, left hand.

Ichigo glared down on Grimmjow. "Now Darken! _Matar Luna_!" Ichigo yelled, as a black energy began to encircle him.

Grimmjow snarled as he felt Ichigo's reiatsu not only skyrocket, but become suffocating and heavy.

Ichigo stood in his new form, gazing down at Grimmjow.

"Now Grimmjow, let's see if you can handle me," Ichigo said, he voice seeming to echo a more demonic one.*****

…

Isshin stood, his eyes widened considerably at the sight. Ichigo had released his full power, and now he was ready to pounce… on his _own _subordinate. Isshin had thought that Ichigo was completely over his family, but it seemed that he still retained that same protective attitude.

The surprises just kept coming for Isshin. "I'm getting way too old for this…" Isshin stated, sitting to watch Ichigo and the other Arrancar's fight unfold.

**Okay, well that's the end of this. Ichigo's Ressurrecion was unleashed.**

**Now for the notes:**

***The echo I meant was when Ichigo donned his hollow mask, it sounds like his voice is choking on water. This is incorrect however, as Kubo stated that Hollow Ichigo (or Shirosaki) was speaking simultaneously with him. **

**Now for the responses:**

**Uryu isn't in this because Ichigo never went to High School, so he has no idea Quincies exist. **

**Rukia isn't in this because, again, he didn't go to High School yet, so therefore; Ichigo didn't gain his Shinigami power. He doesn't even know what they ACTUALLY do. **

**I'm sorry I made Ichigo so calm. But, he was pretty content in Las Noches, since he was a brawler himself. Now that Ichigo has met his family again, he will become more and more insane.**

**I know it may seem forced, but IchiHarri is something I want to experiment with…**

**Also, let me take this time to honor the life of Buzzy the Hornet, who was "somehow" killed by a boot. His shall impact us all as we remember his achievements in life. Let us all have a moment of silence to honor him.**

**~Buzzy the Hornet~**

**? – 2010**

_**Loving husband of beautiful wife hornet and father of three larvae.**_

_**Goodnight sweet prince, and let the (something) of angels sing thee to thy rest.**_

_**~In loving memory of the finest mind of his Generation~**_


	13. Chapter 12

**This is the official twelfth chapter of My Dear Espada and is a turning point! Now as you know, Ichigo has summoned his ressurrecion, and you will find it to be quite familiar! **

**Also, thank you for the 70+ reviews. I feel like a fanfic King, even though there's some with over 500+ and even over 1000+. **

**Anyways, thank you to all who keep reading this fic. Now, onto the chapter!**

Ichigo stood in the air using the new reiatsu his released form had given him. Grimmjow's eyes wandered around the black, form-fitting jacket that now covered Ichigo. His eyes saw the jagged flares of his large coattailthat waved in the wind of his reiatsu just above the black hakama pants he wore.

Grimmjow's eyes gazed at the blade in Ichigo's grasp. While his previous blade was larger, this one was several times smaller, and was a midnight black color. However, this wasn't the thing that caught Grimmjow's attention.

No, his attention was towards the face of his enemy, which was covered by a skull-shaped mask with ten red stripes going down the side. His eyes were a glowing yellow, with black schlera; a mix or human and hollow eyes, no doubt.

Grimmjow then turned back towards his blade, and smirked.

…

Ichigo gazed down at the smirking Grimmjow, his eyes clearly showing annoyance. "What are you smirking about…?" He asked Grimmjow, who spat on the ground.

"That blade of yours. It's pathetic…" Grimmjow stated, grasping his own blade harder. "It's puny compared to that behemoth of a sword you had in your unreleased state," Grimmjow cockily stated, grinning a ferocious grin. "No doubt, its power is probably weaker."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Grimmjow's accusation. "So, you really believe that, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, pointing his sword at Grimmjow. "Fine then… I think a demonstration of my new power is in order…"

Ichigo suddenly disappeared, and in a fraction of a second, he and Grimmjow were clashing swords. Ichigo stared down at Grimmjow, who stood wide-eyed at his speed.

With a large growl, Ichigo sent a kick to Grimmjow's stomach, causing the latter to fly into the air at high speeds.

Grimmjow gazed down at Ichigo, who had not in his previous location. Grimmjow turned to anticipate a strike from behind. He was wrong.

Ichigo sprung from below, delivering a deadly slash to his stomach, cutting straight through his Hierro. Ichigo then pounced back down using his reiatsu, and met the steel of Grimmjow's blade against his own.

Ichigo got on even ground with Grimmjow, and sent a slash upward at him, to which Grimmjow blocked. Ichigo then released his sword from under Grimmjow, and promptly disappeared from a kick sent by the Espada.

Appearing behind him, Ichigo swung his sword ferociously, only for into to meet the steel of Grimmjow's.

Ichigo's eyes became fiercer as he pointed his left index finger at Grimmjow. Instead of crimson, a black ball began to form on his finger. "Cero Oscuras!" Ichigo yelled, releasing the black cero upon Grimmjow.

The Sexta plummeted to the ground below, smashing into the pavement. Ichigo stared down, breathing quickly.

He remembered when he had first performed the technique.

_Ichigo and Harribel had been sparring with each other. Ichigo had learned his ressurrecion, and was going at his Espada mentor with everything he had._

_After they clashed blades for the umpteenth time, Harribel disappeared, reappearing behind Ichigo. _

_Ichigo barely caught the fist that was sent to his face, which caused him to slightly lose his balance at the force of the attack. _

_Ichigo stumbled back, disappearing to dodge another slash. He reappeared a distance away._

"_Ichigo, release your cero," Harribel stated, putting her stubby sword up._

_Ichigo nodded, holding out his finger. A crimson ball began to power up, only for it to turn black and release a shrill boom. The blast collided with the sand, creating a giant crater. _

_Of course, Harribel had sonido'd to a building for safety._

"_I knew it… you can perform the Cero Oscuras." Harribel stated._

"_C-Cero Oscuras?" Ichigo asked confused, looking at his own hand._

"_Yes, the Cero Oscuras. It's a dramatically enhanced version of a regular cero," She started. "It's said that only Espada in their released forms are able to perform it… however, that is not the case."_

"_It isn't?" Ichigo asked, confusion lining his voice._

"_No. I have researched it with Szayel, the eighth Espada. By his calculations, and going by the number of Espada, the chance of gaining use of the Cero Oscuras is exactly 5%," Harribel stated. "Meaning, that after ten new Espada are chosen, only one may be able to use it."_

"_Wait, so wouldn't that make it ten percent?" Ichigo asked. _

"_And that's where the missing five comes in. Even if ten Espada are chosen, the chance of one of them gaining the Cero… is exactly five percent," Harribel stated._

_Ichigo was awestruck at the percentage, and happy that seemed to get the luck of the draw. But, then it hit him. "But, I'm not part of the Espada," Ichigo stated._

"_No. But, your power is equivalent to or maybe even exceeds an upper-rank Espada," Harribel stated._

_Ichigo took all of the information in, glad that he was learning something more about what he was capable of. "And… is there another Espada that can perform this technique?"_

_Harribel's eyes narrowed. "We're not sure. We have never tested Grimmjow, Barragan, Starrk, or Ulquiorra for signs if they can use it," She stated, sheathing her sword. "But we are certain that no other Espada, even me, are capable of using it," She stated, folding her arms. _

_Ichigo's eyes widened at that. He had considered that Harribel was invincible and knew everything. And the fact that he knew something she didn't made him both astonished and confident. _

"_However, I don't know what using that Cero can do… so please don't use it too often," Harribel warned._

"_R-right!" Ichigo said, complying with his mentor's orders._

Ichigo briskly appeared in front of the crater that held the Sexta, clutching to be ready for any surprise.

As expected, crimson light began to power from the smoke-filled crater, firing after a second of charging.

Ichigo easily evaded the lagging blast, reappearing in the air. He watched as the Espada rushed from the hole, speeding towards him with a deadly frown on his face.

"Kurosaki!" Grimmjow yelled, violently clashing swords with Ichigo.

Ichigo's brows furrowed as he struggled to get Grimmjow off of him, being pushed farther into the air by Grimmjow's surprising strength.

"Heh, you've released yourself and all your good for is speed and one good attack?" Grimmjow asked maniacally. "You disappoint me, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow said, breaking the clash with a strong swipe of his blade.

Ichigo disappeared, dodging another strike from Grimmjow. Reappearing behind the Espada, Ichigo lifted his sword into the air. "It's not just one attack… Grimmjow," Ichigo growled, torrential black energy beginning to form around him. Ichigo the sword with two hands, rushing towards the Espada; the black energy surrounding his blade.

Grimmjow growled as he and Ichigo fiercely clashed blades, his eyes wide at the power of his strike.

"… Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled; the black energy turning into a giant blast of energy.

Grimmjow gasped in shock as the blast overtook him, knocking him back several hundred feet.

Ichigo's breathed became labored as he fell on one knee. His energy was depleting rapidly from the string of attacks. He was sure. He had to end the fight now.

Ichigo sonido'd to Grimmjow's place on the ground. He reappeared a distance away from Grimmjow in a destroyed street, who was up on his two feet.

Scars went all across Grimmjow's beaten body, each obviously caused by the Oscuras and Getsuga.

"Damn you, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow growled. "Damn you… damn you… damn you…" Grimmjow muttered repeatedly. "Damn you!" Grimmjow howled fiercely, wind begin to circle him violently.

Ichigo back away slowly, clasping his sword with both hands. "Getsuga…" Was all that Ichigo could get out, before he was sent flying a considerable distance by an unseen kick to his gut.

Ichigo landed on the pavement, recovering himself by rooting his Zanpakuto into the ground. Ichigo's eyes widened as Grimmjow rushed toward him, his blade glowing.

"Now Grind-!" Grimmjow yelled fiercely, before being cut off by a hand in his way.

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at the person who interrupted their fight.

"U-Ulquiorra…" Ichigo gasped out, staring at the Cuatro Espada as he held Grimmjow back.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow growled, clasping harder on his sword.

Ulquiorra stared down at Grimmjow. "Your fight… is now finished," Ulquiorra proclaimed.

"What? No, it's not! Our fight won't be over until someone drops dead!" Grimmjow yelled, turning his glare to Ichigo.

Ichigo growled in response, clasping his sword.

"Ichigo… stop it," A familiar came from beside him. Ichigo turned to see none other than his mentor, Harribel.

"H-Harribel-sama…? Why are you here?" Ichigo asked, straightening his body.

"You are _my _fraccion… I have jurisdiction over any and all of your missions," She stated. "However… I feel the need to discipline you at this moment…" She announced, walking closer to him.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt her reiatsu beginning to ripple through his own. She seemed to loom over him as she stopped only a few feet away from him.

"Ichigo… you attacked a subordinate to protect a Shinigami. I can't help but find this act suspicious," Harribel said, unfolding her arms. "What I don't understand, is how you could protect lying Shinigami. They are not your family," Harribel stated, her reiatsu becoming even stronger.

Ichigo's eyes widened at her accusation. "They aren't lying… that is my family. I can remember it…" Ichigo stated, causing Harribel's eyes to widen slightly.

"Ichigo… we are your new family… the brothers and sisters of the Arrancar army…" Harribel said, her voice becoming persuasive.

"Come back to Hueco Mundo… the Garganta is in the clearing you were previously in…" Harribel stated.

Ichigo nodded somewhat reluctantly, the black energy beginning to dim down; transforming him back into his unreleased form.

Ichigo wrapped the bandages around his sword, and began to take his leave.

"Ichi-nii!" Ichigo heard his sister call.

Ichigo turned to them sadly. "Stay out of it… just go home, and don't ever show your faces around the Arrancar again…" Ichigo ordered.

"But…" Yuzu began in a raspy voice, her injuries still obviously there.

"No _buts_! You need to go home and stay there!" Ichigo said, raising his voice.

"Ichi-nii… so you'd just turn your back on your family?" Karin yelled angrily, tears brimming at her eyes. "You'd turn your back on the only people who love you?"

"Karin… shut up. Please. You aren't my family. Not anymore…" Ichigo stated, furrowing his brow.

Both Karin's and Yuzu's eyes widened in shock of his words. "W-what…?" Karin whispered.

"You heard me: You aren't my family. Butt out, and stay out. _This_…" Ichigo gestured to the three other Arrancar. "- is my new family…" Ichigo said, turning his heel and sonido'ing to the waiting Garganta.

_Karin… Yuzu… forgive me… _Ichigo thought regretfully as he raced towards the Garganta. _You have to understand. If you keep chasing me, things will only get worse for you…_

**Alright, and thus ends the Twelfth Chapter. **

**Wow, that was… pretty lame in my opinion. I could've done better, but I lagged for two days on this Chapter. **

**Sucks… **

**R&R. Tell me what I did wrong… what I did right… or just to rant.**

**Also, check out the IchixRuki story: **_**Binding Chain **_**by SilveringBlue and me. We hope that you will like it! It's Rated T and is Ichigo x Rukia.**


	14. Para Notice

**Hey this is Para ^^ **

**I sincerely apologize about not updating, but I will be preoccupied with many things:**

_**I'm trying to make a game, so I will be working on music.**_

_**I have a new fic idea which will take up all of my time…**_

_**I have a HUGE cut on my arm to nurse.**_

_**I'm 15. I don't have that much time, being only a freshman.  
**_

**Sorry, but I am extremely busy. **

**But if its any consolation, I will tell you my new fic idea…**

**It's called **_**Another Story, **_**which will be a Paraiya'ized version of the entire Bleach story. Some things will change, some will stay the same. But here's the twist:**

**Ichi… is… FEMALE (insert dramatic music).**

**Also, I will NOT make Ichi overpowered; however, she will be stronger than she was at first (I feel as though Kubo didn't give Ichi enough credit until he ultra-pwned Aizen after he had the Dangai power up).**

**Well, that's it for now.**

**Sorry, and I will certainly get back to my fics… just not NOW. Sometime later. **

**Well, see you all around late December. But, I will read and/or do requests as quickly as possible. I'm starting that now so I can appeal to people more. I just won't make my own until… well, later.**

**Expect **_**Another Story**_** and request if you want. Go to the inbox and do it, dudes! Any request for Teen – Mature fics. **

**Para loves you all… platonically. (Still no girlfriend -_-) **


	15. Chapter 13

**Alright, here it is; the thirteenth chapter of My Dear Espada. Okay, to make things clear I have changed things DRAMATICALLY in this. First off, it will not be Ichigo x Orihime seeing as its not presented as such… instead, that will be the side pairing. It will truly be an IchixHarri fic. Hope you forgive me ^^**

**And again, I know I have not updated in QUITE a while, so therefore, I will try to make this chapter kind of long. **

Ichigo walked briskly through the colossal halls of Las Noches, traversing his way through the vast corridors. He had been called for yet another training session with Harribel and her fraccion. He should've felt elated; it had been almost a week since he had seen her last.

But right now, his mood was less than ecstatic; even if his quick movements made others believe otherwise. What happened six days prior was still agonizingly fresh in his mind. The words he spoke.

'_How could I have said that to them…?' _Ichigo believed that it was for the best; his sisters needn't worry for him. They were just children and children were supposed to be carefree. He knew that they would worry and he wanted it to be prevented. He wanted his sisters to be safe.

But why did it feel as if a hole was ripped into his chest. Granted, there _was _a hole in his chest, but it seemed to be a more… emotional emptiness than the actual counterpart. He couldn't shake the feeling that something worse would happen.

Sighing, Ichigo turned the corner; coming up to a large door. Opening it, he began his trek out onto the bridge; the sunlight beaming down upon him. Squinting, he tried to get adjusted to the light, obscuring the light was his hand.

He scanned the area; looking for any sign of the four women he called subordinates.

"There you are," Ichigo jumped before turning around to the source of the voice. He sighed in relief when his eyes caught Mila-Rose sitting on the bridge's ledge.

Ichigo glared at her. "Don't sneak up on people like that," he wiped himself down, his nerves calming.

The amazon clicked her tongue. "You should've been able to sense me," she snorted. "You're slipping Ichi."

Ichigo's eye twitched at the pet name. "I-Ichi?"

Mila-Rose's face pulled into a devious grin. "Yeah, little Ichi. You're new name from now on," Mila-Rose stated proudly.

"Why you stupid bi-" He was about to retort before he was interrupted.

"Anyways Ichi, I'm not here to play games," She announced, her face serious.

Ichigo was still slightly irked by the use of her new nickname, but he decided against a rebuttal for now. "What are you here for then?"

Mila-Rose pointed to herself. "I'm here to deliver you to your special sparring partner for the day."

Now Ichigo was confused. "Special sparring partner?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Mila-Rose nodded, gesturing for him to follow. And follow he did. In a boom of static, Ichigo followed Mila-Rose to their destination.

Upon reaching it, Ichigo looked around for his 'special sparring buddy' for the day.

"So where is he?" he turned back to Mila-Rose.

Her face contorted in disgust as she pointed her thumb to her right. Ichigo followed her thumb, his eyes widening when he caught his new sparring partner.

"Y-you…" he breathed out.

Stopping a distance away, Ulquiorra watched Ichigo's reaction. "Kurosaki Ichigo. Today I gauge your abilities."

...

Ichigo stood in a defensive stance, his blade out and ready for battle. His eyes glared ahead at his opponent, Ulquiorra's hands in his pockets as he faced Ichigo. The man obviously was underestimating him, and this only served to piss Ichigo off even more.

Ichigo charged forward, growling he swung his blade down upon Ulquiorra. The latter dodged easily, jumping from the space he was previously in. Ichigo disappeared in a boom of static, swinging his blade in a wide arc from the side. Ulquiorra grabbed hold of the blade, his face the same emotionless mask it always was.

Ichigo growled lowly as he began to force his blade to go farther down onto Ulquiorra. "Take out your zanpakuto!"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "I do not need to…" his outstretched his finger at Ichigo, a green light beginning to form.

Ichigo's eyes widened, the orange hair disappearing just as the cero blasted. He was behind Ulquiorra now, charging at the man; blade clutched and ready to hack through him.

Then he was gone. Ichigo's eyes widened as pain erupted in his stomach as he was kicked through the air, flying into one of the many buildings that towered the sky.

Ulquiorra turned his gaze to the tower, getting ready to meet the orange haired arrancar inside. His eyes widened slightly as a large cero came from the opening, the blast causing a wider hole. Ulquiorra disappeared from its trajectory, only to jump back to avoid a powerful swing from Ichigo.

The orange head's blade hit the ground, causing much of the sand to billow upwards. Ulquiorra landed a distance away, both hands from his pockets.

"It seems you've gotten serious. Now we can begin," he said, disappearing suddenly.

Ichigo's senses kicked into high gear, using his wide blade to block a kick to his head from Ulquiorra. Ichigo disappeared from the arrancar's range, avoiding a point blank cero. Ichigo reappeared higher in the air.

He could tell that no matter how much he tried, he wouldn't get close enough to hitting him… at least, not in his current state.

Ichigo held out his sword in front of him, narrowing his eyes as his energy began to spike; his normally blue aura taking on a blacker, much more sinister version. "Darken! Matar Luna!"

In an explosion of black reiatsu, Ichigo emerged in his resurreccion. His black jacket's coattails waved in the wind of the wind that picked up from his power, his hollowish glaring down upon Ulquiorra from behind his mask.

**(For those of you wondering, think of his bankai form in the regular Bleach series)**

"Ulquiorra. You were wrong before," Ichigo held his blade out in front of him, pointing the weapon at his opponent, "_Now _is the test."

"Overconfidence will be your undoing, Kurosaki Ichigo," Ulquiorra stated, bringing a hand to his blade. "Because now, I believe that you are strong enough to go down by my blade." Ulquiorra unsheathed his white zanpakuto, bringing it to his side.

Ichigo scoffed. "I won't be the one going down, Cifer!" Ichigo yelled, charging at Ulquiorra, his incredible speeds causing a sonic boom effect as he sped towards Ulquiorra.

The two clashed, causing a gigantic boom of reiatsu to erupt from their contact.

…

Harribel sat in the distance, watching Ichigo and Ulquiorra hammer away at each other. Needless to say, Ichigo had become much stronger. _'To be able to stand up against the Fourth Espada… impressive to say the least.'_

She knew Ichigo had a long way to go before he was anywhere near her level, though it was still a feat to her that someone was able to stand up to one of the top four espada; the beings not allowed to release their resurreccion for fear of destroying the entire fortress.

She could tell that Ichigo could easily be an espada. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if Aizen-sama was already cooking up a plan to bring him into their ranks. He'd probably send one of the espada to Priveròn status and allow Ichigo a rank.

From inside her mask, her mouth pulled into a paper thin smile. He was pleasing her more and more with his progress. He'd soon be the ultimate fraccion and he would ensure victory for them. She, of course, would be there to help him along the way.

But, as proud as she was of him; there were also the complications. The most prominent seemed to be his link to the living world. Most hollows could never recall their previous lives, and therefore would never remember anyone there. Ichigo, like everything else, seemed to be an exception to this. He was not only about to remember the girls that were there, but he also reacted against his own subordinate to attack them; going so far as to use his resurreccion against him. She knew Grimmjow had it coming one day, though she couldn't help but think that something was terribly wrong.

Then… there was the case of the strange reiatsu he used. It was dark and sinister, clearly hollow-like. But then, there was something else. The final move Ichigo had used against Grimmjow; the Getsuga Tensho she believed he called it. _'Piercer of Heaven… how fitting.'_

It felt strange. There was hollow energy in it, though there was a speck of something else within it. Something resembling… _'Shinigami energy.'_

This, she knew, was an _extremely _far-fetched assumption, though she couldn't shake the feeling in her gut. It was eating at her. There was something she didn't know about Ichigo, something she must've missed. But for now, she would investigate later.

'_Ichigo, you certainly are an interesting one.' _

Harribel got up, stretching as she prepared to go closer. The battle would be over and she had to go and get her favorite carrot head before he killed himself. Another thin smile graced her obscured lips as she disappeared to go closer.

…

Ichigo was feeling pretty confident. He had been in putting Ulquiorra on the defensive ever since he unveiled his resurreccion. Ichigo swiped at Ulquiorra, breaking clashing stalemate; sending the espada doubling back from the force of his attack. Ichigo held out his hand, a ball of black beginning to form. The ball soon reached mammoth proportions, firing out with a low boom as the Cero Oscuras connected with the white-skinned male.

Ichigo growled, charging forward once more. He met steel as Ulquiorra had blocked his attack; he must've dodged his Oscuras. The force of their clash erupted for the umpteenth time throughout the battlefield, causing sand to pile into the sky in profuse amounts.

Ichigo disappeared in a burst of speed, reappearing beside Ulquiorra; dodging a quick slash to his shoulder. He gripped his small black blade with one hand, outstretching his arm to ram the blade through Ulquiorra's shoulder. Ichigo's blade raked across the side of Ulquiorra's blade, the friction causing his blade to slow in its path. He glared at Ulquiorra, whose face showed no emotion. The sparks of the two steel blades raking together was almost blinding.

Ichigo withdrew his blade quickly, spinning quickly to send his blade against Ulquiorra's. Their reiatsu flared as the two hammered away at one another. Suddenly, Ulquiorra disappeared. Ichigo's eyes immediately went upwards. Ulquiorra flew above him, powering a green cero on his fingertip.

Ichigo's eyes widened, the orange hair jumping back with his own palm outstretched, powering a Cero Oscuras. The two ceros collided, the resulting explosion colossal. High speed winds erupted from all over, sending sand, debris, and reiatsu flying in all directions.

Ichigo landed, blocking the winds with his arms. From the smoke, he could see Ulquiorra beginning to speed towards him. Ichigo raised his hand, narrowing his eyes. If he could just focus, he'd land this hit.

"I guess it's time to use it…" Ichigo closed his eyes. Time seemed to slow down as his senses began to rise dramatically. Opening them, he uttered the words; "Cero Instante."*

In a flash of white light, a gigantic explosion ensued around Ulquiorra. The raw power of the explosion destroyed much of the surrounding area, leaving only fire. Ichigo's breathing was labored as he fell to one knee. He looked up, only for his eyes to widen.

There stood Ulquiorra, much of his clothes ripped and his body having burns throughout them. Other than the flesh injuries, he stood in one piece; eyeing Ichigo with the same emotionless mask.

"My… you are indeed a powerful one," Ulquiorra stated, pointing his blade at him. "But, you wasted your energy using that technique."

Ichigo gasped lowly as he narrowed his eyes.

"Hmph. Your progress did _not _meet my expectations though," Ulquiorra stated, sheathing his blade.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

Ulquiorra turned, beginning to walk away. "You are not as powerful as I thought you would be. 5th Espada ranking at best."

Ichigo slowly got up from his kneeling position, using his blade to balance. "I'm not finished. I'll show you what I can do…"

Ulquiorra stopped for a moment before walking onward, disappearing a boom of static.

Ichigo seethed at his words. _'I'm not… strong enough? Bastard!' _

Suddenly, there was a pain in his legs. He fell to the ground, breathing erratic as he sweated. _'What the hell…?'_

"_**You don't know?"**_

'_What… the?' _Where was that voice coming from.

"_**You really are a fuckin' idiot."**_

'_Who in the hell are you?' _

"_**Who am I? I ain't got a name."**_

Ichigo growled in pain. He suddenly felt light. As is he was floating. But there was darkness. Darkness everywhere, enveloping him.

'_Where am I?'_

"_**Nowhere. You got somewhere ta' be?"**_

'_In Las Noches. With the rest of the arrancar.' _

"_**They got ya' pretty fuckin' brainwashed, huh?"**_

'_Brainwashed? I'm not brainwashed! Who the hell are you?' _Ichigo was confused now.

All he heard was sinister laughter. It sent a chill down his spine. _**"I told ya'. I ain't got a name!"**_

'…'

"_**This body would be better off mine."**_

Ichigo's eyes widened. _'What?'_

"_**Soon, it will be. Just you wait, Ichigo."**_

…

Ichigo awoke inside to a white ceiling, sitting up in his bed suddenly. He blinked, surveying around. This wasn't his room. The internal decoration was sparse, even sparser than his room. The only thing that was the same was a couch positioned at the side of the bed. Though, the most notable difference was the spaciousness of the room.

Then doorknob clicked and Ichigo's eyes widened at the person who entered. Harribel regarded him with her thin emerald eyes before going over to sit next to him on the bed. "Are you feeling better?"

Ichigo blinked before answering. "Y-yes…" he nodded. "Yeah, Harribel-sama."

Harribel nodded. "Good."

Ichigo looked around. "So where am I?"

"My quarters," she stated simply.

Ichigo's blinked. "Oh…" then his face pulled into a blush. "Oh!"

Harribel turned a somewhat confused gaze to him. His reiatsu was… fluttering. As if butterflies were flying around him. In a way, it was cute. If not for the massive amounts of it. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Harribel leaned in closer to inspect the orange hair.

"Uh!" Ichigo's face reddened even more as she leaned in, their proximity getting the better of him. Unwillingly, his eyes drifted down to avoid her gaze, only to find something even more tantalizing. Said thing – or things – made the redness in his face darken considerably.

Harribel blinked, confusion pounding her. Was he sick or something? No, she wasn't naïve; he was flustered. But she didn't know what. She followed his line of sight, her eyes widening as she found what had caught his attention.

She gasped, gaining back his attention.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to stare! I mean… dammit! Um, you... I…" he sputtered out, trying to find the words.

Harribel sat back, her face threatening to redden as well. She knew he was a teenager and that teenagers were like this. Granted, she was _many, many _years older than a teenager, still; he was technically fifteen years old.

Ichigo averted his eyes from hers, refusing to meet her gaze, finding the couch much more interesting – and safe. Harribel help but think he looked somewhat… adorable doing it.

"They've always been a hindrance to me," she began. This gained back the orange head's attention. "I don't even remember their size, not that its important." She made direct eye contact. Harribel reached for the zipper on her shirt, slowly undoing the zipper.

Ichigo sat back, sputtering incoherent lines that Harribel couldn't make out. She could see the anticipation in his eyes, the blush deepening.

Then she stopped. "Oh, wait. I remember I have something to do," she got up from her bed, walking towards the door. She could hear a low sound of disappointment from the orange hair, and her mouth pulled into a small, playful smirk. Teasing the berry-head was very fun to her.

Harribel walked out, closing the door behind her as she began to walk through down the corridor to the conference room.

'_So innocent.' _Indeed, the boy was just a teenager. He still retained his human emotions, along with his memory. It was extremely difficult to discern him from a regular human, if not for the remainder of his hollow mask near the top of his head.

He was definitely someone of deep interest. He was a big exception to the natural balance of hollows. Though, he wasn't the only one.

But she didn't want to go back to those times. The past was a thing she would rather forget.

**Alright, and that ends this chapter. For some reason, I had so much fun writing the Ulquiorra vs. Ichigo fighting. **

**Next chapter will be up to YOU all. Should I make it Chapter 13.5 (featuring Harribel's past) or save that until later?**

**Please tell meh! I want to know~ **

**Thnx to all who read and review, since the story has kinda' hit its halfway milestone ^^ Thirteen more chapters to go and we're DONE.**

**Thnx and stay tuned ^_^**


End file.
